The Book of Garion
by Jessemudflap
Summary: [They say the reading a good book can immerse you in the plot,] Raven muttered dryly, eyeing the dragon that sailed overhead, [but this is just ridiculous.] Where a book with no words drags the Titans into a world of magic and chaos.
1. The Book of Garion

_They were coming. _

_The wolf at her feet reared up with a snarl, lips peeling back over sharp white canines. She glanced at him, gently lowering her boline so the white handle was level with her waist. _

_"Already? They shouldn't be here this early." Her voice, smoothed with a soft, lilting accent, sharpened ever so slightly. "Bloody hell." Sitting the knife next to the bistort she had been dicing to sprinkle over her front door, Aria of Garion whirled toward the window, small hands placed on the ledge as she leaned forward to watch the approaching army of knights. _

_"They shouldn't be here," she repeated. "They were still supposed to be near Brokline Swamp. That's two days ride from here. Damn." Her eyes, a blue so light they were almost white, narrowed at the splash of blood red darting across the violet sky. "They used the dragons to get here. Impatient, aren't we," she snapped and ripped her body around to scan her small home. _

_Samhain, named after the Wiccan festival of the beginning of winter, butted his head against her thigh. Unconsciously, she threaded her fingers through his silver fur. "I wasn't ready for this." She glanced at her cauldron with a frown. "Scrying would be useless now, I suppose, seeing as he is already here."_

_Aria moved back to the table, hands reaching for her boline, the pearl handle gleaming softly in the flickering candlelight. "Why can't he understand?" She murmured as she set back to cutting the bistort. "I can't marry Damrious. I won't. My power is not for him to use. It's…meant for _him_."_

_The wolf at her feet turned his massive head from her as the light from their torches threw macabre shadows across her wall. To keep her heart steady and her mind sharp, she asked her companion, "It's not stupid to love a man I've only seen in visions, is it?"_

_The silver Samhain regarded her with a slight cock of his head before his eyes traveled to the door. This had not been the first time she had mentioned her visionary lover to him. He was probably getting tired of her constant droning. Aria sighed as she idly reached down to comb her fingers through his silver mane. "I know, I know. But…there's just something about those dreams that call to me. I tell myself that I need to let go of the thought of him, but I can't. My heart refuses to forget him. It's pathetic, really, that I would fall in love with the one man whom I may never have. Roarke is the last person who I should set my sight on, hmm, Samhain? He is the heir to the Garion throne, if he were to ever return, that is. It is too bad that Kaen is only sixteen. He would be the best ruler. I'm surprised that Damrious hasn't killed him yet, seeing as he is the next full-blooded heir." _

_Her hands were steady on the knife as her front door burst open. The warm summer breeze lifted her midnight hair from her neck, tossing it softly over her slim shoulders. The beginning of her birthmark marring her snow white neck seemed to glisten as she turned slightly. Her eyes were calm as they landed on the next line to the throne._

_"Damrious." _

_The Ruler's bastard son smiled, flashing straight white teeth. "Aria." He reached out for her hand, but she deftly moved it to her wolf, long tapered fingers curling around his long hair. _

_"What do you want?"_

_Damrious frowned, eyes briefly flashing black before he managed to tame his temper. His wide mouth lifted in a soft, patient smile. She saw the falter in his aura, knew without grabbing the crystal around her neck that his soul was tainted with hatred and envy. The knowledge had her chin slipping up haughtily. "Whatever you want," she said, voice uncharacteristically hard, "you won't find it here. There is nothing of mine that you can get your hands on."_

_Samhain let out a low, deadly growl as testimony to her statement. Damrious merely snorted at the wolf, brushing off his threat as if he were a mere puppy with new claws. It sent the wolf's hackles rising. _

_"Now, now, Aria, let's not got nasty." He moved toward her, pace slow and steady. His knights loitered outside her demur cottage in case she decided to defend herself with witchcraft. She knew it was a case that Damrious would not risk, not with his future as ruler hanging in the balance. Getting killed by a mere woman would not be allowed. "I merely wish to ask a favor of you."_

_She jerked her head away when he reached for her, but his large hands grabbed onto her stubborn chin, tilting her head until she was forced to stare into cruel green eyes. The wolf leapt, but with a slight jerk of his wrist, crackling energy swept her beloved companion into her cauldron. He let out a pained yelp as he tumbled over, the water in which she used to scry bathing his silken fur like blood. _

_She cried out to him, dropping her guard for the smallest of seconds. It was enough time for him to back her against the table. Her boline pressed uncomfortably against her back as she tried to lean away from him. _

_He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I come for a favor, Aria." He ran a long fingernail against her collarbone, a sadistic grin twisting his features when she flinched. "As you know, my father is dying and with Roarke missing and Kaen being so young, I am to take the throne."_

_When she could no longer lean from him, she set her chin up, white-blue eyes frosty. "If Roarke were not missing, you would never take the throne. Had he of not disappeared a year ago, this kingdom would not be in such disarray. You will be a worthless king—"_

_He cracked his hand against her cheek, eyes dark with fury. He leaned into her, body pressed tightly against hers. Blood smeared across her full bottom lip as she glared at him. "Never disregard my ability as ruler, witch. When my no good father dies, I will rule this kingdom. You will bow down to me, and I swear on the grave of my half-brother, you will submit to me, willing or not."_

_Despite the fact that she had lived on her own since she was thirteen, Aria knew what he was threatening. Years of making potions for expecting mother or incapable men unable to perform in bed had taught her about the ways between man and woman. Though she was no exactly sure of how things went about, his threat was as clear as the hatred in his voice when he spoke of her prince. _

_He leaned back far enough to run his fingers across the swell of her breasts. She tried to rip away from him, heart pounding against her ribs, but he was stronger. He grabbed her chin once again, fingers tightening over her skin until he made sure she bruised. "You will be mine, Aria. Your power, your skill, your body will all belong to me. I might not have the pure Wiccan blood that flows through your veins, but my power will defeat yours, and when it does, _you are mine_."_

_Gently, he swept his thumb across her swollen lip and slid the bloody digit between his lips. "There is nothing I desire more than a Wiccan virgin."_

_Damrious smirked as he shoved away from her, turning around to shove the stack of books and bottled herbs littering a nearby table to the ground. "Do not forget my power, witch."_

_And he left her there, body numb and vision wavering as she slid down the table. With a few muffled commands, the Ruler's army beat away from her small cottage with no backward glances, the dragon's roaring their distain at being used so uselessly. _

_She pressed a trembling hand to her mouth to wipe off the blood. "Damn him," she cursed, eyeing the smear of red across her palm. "Damn him."_

_She stumbled to her feet, angrily marching out of her house. "I will never submit to a coward such as you, Damrious! Never!" With that said, she slammed her wooden door shut, disturbing the angelica roots dangling from her windows in white drawstring bags. "Protection against evil my arse," she muttered, yet reached down to replace one that had fallen. "I guess the roots have lost its touch. Then again, only so much can protect me from his evil magic."_

_A small, harsh growl sounded to her left. She whirled, breath catching when she remembered her wolf being tossed by Damrious. "Samhain," she cooed, gently kneeling down to stroke his fur. He had come to her only months before, but since then her world had revolved around him. He was her only companion in this cruel world, and without him, she was nothing. _

_"Come on, Samhain. Don't do this to me." She pushed back a wet strand of fur from his right eye. "I know you would never allow something as miniscule as Damrious to keep you down." When he barely even stirred, Aria frowned. "So this is what I put my hope in? Well, then, obviously I'm in serious danger."_

_She smiled when his gold eyes fluttered open, only to turn them to her in one of the most human glares she had ever seen. She chuckled. "There's my good boy. Now get up so I can clean up your mess."_

_She grinned when he threw her a look that clearly said 'Well thanks for being so worried about me'. She leaned over to brush her lips against his nose as he stumbled to his feet. "Thank you, Samhain," she murmured, all joking aside. "I know I can always count on you to protect me." _

_She turned away from him, hands on hips, regarding the sad scene before her. "Well," she sighed. "At least I now have a reason to clean this place."_

_**

* * *

**_

_If she were to name one thing about Garion that she hated most, it was the village market. She stood on the hill overlooking the ragged home of the Garionian commoners with something akin to dread weighing down her blood. The breeze, laced with the faint perfume of rain, threw her white cloak around her frame as she frowned down at the scene before her. _

_Samhain plopped down next to her when she sighed. "I hate coming here. I get so tired of people turning away from me in disgust or fear. It's not my fault my parents were Wiccan, is it?"_

_His gold eyes scanned over the rooftops, almost as if searching for potential danger. "If I didn't need the supplies, I would never come here." She reached down to pat his head. "Here goes nothing."_

_The winding dirt road leading to the village was clogged with human and demon alike. Vendors called out to pedestrians to purchase their wares while children ran down the streets in their daily games. Their parents called out to them before giving up with a huff and an idle wave of their hand. From the belly of the crowd, a vendor cursed as grubby children ran off with his merchandise and was lost inside the throng of people. _

_Demons loitered around the streets in hopes to snatch wallets from unsuspecting pockets while others weaved into normal human lives by selling dragon's blood and scales from the legendary creatures. Unicorn horns were placed inside glass boxes to preserve their magical potential and as she passed, a purveyor called out to her. _

_"Hey little missy! You look like someone who would need a unicorn horn." His ears, sharpened at the tips like spears, twitched slightly as someone near him screamed profanities as more children plucked products from their stands. He looked to be her age, no more than seventeen or eighteen, his voice still coated with a faint tinge of youth. He leaned toward her, crimson eyes sparkling with mischief as he awaited her coins. _

_Her eyes scanned his wares idly. Beneath her hood, she smirked. "Thank you, but I have no need for counterfeit horns. I prefer for mine to come for the source."_

_The demon scowled at her, adorable face twisting in anger. "These are real, missy. I got 'em first hand. Who are you to say they aren't?"_

_She bowed at the waist. "Forgive me, sir. I have no right to say so. It is just that your horns have no magical power to them." Beside her, Samhain watched the vendor with bored apathy. _

_"No magical…how the hell would you know? No one can see the magical value of merchandise unless they're…" Suddenly, his large eyes went wide. "You're a witch."_

_"I prefer Wiccan, but yes, I am a witch. No if you'll excuse me." She turned away from the vendor, eyes scanning the crowd. No one had sensed her presences yet, thankfully. They were to busy scurrying on with their own life to even notice she was the only one hooded. _

_"You're Aria. You're the one he makes sure everyone is so afraid of."_

_She paused, slowly turning her face around to him. His eyebrows were drawn together as his eyes roamed over her pure white cloak. Samhain jerked to attention, eyes hot on the young demon. Aria leaned toward him carefully, making sure her power licked across his skin. "Say nothing," she murmured. "I wish to gather my supplies with no distractions."_

_He glanced down at his clawed hand where her white powers danced across his fingers. He lifted his eyes to her, but they showed no trace of fear. It was such a surprising shock that her spine straightened. _

_Samhain growled low in his throat when the demon leaned toward her, so close, in fact, that she could smell the faint tang of cinnamon from the food he had snacked on earlier. Her heart pounded against her ribs. "They're talking," he whispered, reaching out his hand to tug at her cloak to pull her closer so his mouth nearly brushed hers. Her breath stopped in her chest as chills crawled down her skin, but she found them to be surprisingly enticing. _

_"Talking?"_

_The vendor glanced around at the people watching them with avid interest. Suddenly, he pulled back with a painted scowl. "So never think that these are fake, you damn woman. These here are as pure as rain, so don't go talking about what you don't know."_

_Aria's eyebrow jerked up as the demon started to toss the fake horns into a box beneath his stand. "Stay there," he mumbled, holding up one long finger. He swept his entire arm over the stand so his merchandise tumbled to the ground. Her eyebrow danced higher when she heard no sound. He snapped his fingers and with barely a tremble of the wind, his stand disappeared. People never glanced once at his use of magic. _

_"Demon magic," she mused, eyeing him with muted appraisal. "Most demons are unable to tap into their magic, especially at your age."_

_He waved his hand as he slipped a large bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I've had time to practice." He walked toward her, causing Samhain to snarl at him. The demon glanced at him before shocked registered over his face. "Well that's interesting."_

_Aria glanced down at her companion. "What is?"_

_The boy, who she now realized was a dog demon of sorts, jerked his eyes to her. "You mean you don't know?"_

_Samhain gave a warning growl. The demon waved his hands airily and Aria found that it was probably a mannerism he did quite frequently. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He started out into the sea of people before he skidded to a stop and turned to face her. His eyebrows rose. "Well? You coming or not?"_

_Aria glanced down at Samhain, a refusal hot in her tongue. Why should she follow this boy? What would it offer her other than a chance of him being part of Damrious's army? How was she to know he wasn't walking her straight into a trap? Aria frowned at him, unconsciously raising her hand to her crystal. _

_The demon sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face before plowing them into his long hair, bound at the nape of is neck by a dark leather band. "Look, sweetheart, I know you're antsy about this whole thing, considering I knew who you were with just a few words. You're voice isn't something you hear everyday, you know. But if you want to know what Damrious is planning, I suggest you follow me." He waved a hand at Samhain. "Your wolf can bite my ass if I get you into trouble. Better?"_

_She bit her lip slightly, eyes searching his crimson orbs. She found no hidden darkness lurking within them, and a quick glance at his aura showed him to be nothing more than an average, honest boy, if not a bit of a con artist. She tightened her fingers around her crystal before hesitantly following the demon. _

_When he found her pace to be too slow, he turned around and grabbed her hand, jerking her to his side with barely a glance at the snarls rumbling in Samhain's throat. "Yeah, yeah, you're scary. Now back off, mutt. This is between_ people_, not people and wolves."_

_Aria opened her mouth to chastise the demon for saying such things to her wolf, but he beat her to it, instead saying, "The names Dmitri, by the way."_

_Her full mouth twitched. "Ferocious puppy?"_

_He scowled at her. "Yeah, yeah, make fun of my name. Yours means pure song, which is stupid, by the way, because, uh, hello? Pure song? What are you, a virgin lyric?"_

_She made a sound of anger in the back of her throat. "You're rude, you know that?"_

_He glanced back at her with a wiry grin. "So I've been told."_

_Aria could do nothing more than follow behind him as he weaved skillfully through the crowd, Samhain keeping a steady pace with them while seemingly glaring at the back of Dmitri's head. _

_"So, Aria, got a man at home?"_

_She choked, twisting her slim body to avoid sideswiping a breastfeeding mother. "W-what?"_

_He glanced back at her as if she were stupid. "A man. You know, a lover or husband or toy or something like that?"_

_Samhain made to snap his jaws around Dmitri's foot, but the demon moved away just in time. "Ah, watch it, mutt. I don't know where those canines of your have been. Royal trash, maybe?"_

_"Dmitri, leave him alone."_

_Dmitri's hand fluttered. "Yeah, whatever. But you best watch it mutt. If you're not careful, you might not be the only man in her life." _

_Samhain growled his eyes fiery on the demon. Aria opened her mouth to retort that he was definitely _not_ going to be in her life much longer, but before she could so much as utter a single syllable, Dmitri jerked her into a dark alley, shoving his body roughly against hers._

_Her eyes went wide, breathing shallow at being so close to a man, before she panicked. She opened her mouth to snap a meager protective spell before he clasped a hand over her, smothering anything she could say. Samhain snapped, teeth sinking into the demon's calf. Dmitri cursed, waving his leg wildly to get the wolf to remove his teeth from his skin. _

_"Damn you dog, let go! He's here!"_

_Aria managed a quick glance toward the light, breath coming out in a whoosh against Dmitri's hand. Damrious's men loitered around outside, carefully asking questions about seeing a white-eyed girl with black hair and scar on the back of her neck. She cursed and jerked her head to the side to dislodge his hand. _

_"Dmitri," she hissed, eyes brimming with anger. "You could have gone about that another way."_

_Dmitri glanced down at Samhain with a withering glare before smirking, fangs bright against the dark shadows of the alley. "But it gave me a chance to get close to you."_

_Samhain snarled and made another move to sink his teeth into the demon once again, but he moved back, hands held up in surrender. "Okay, okay, you damn wolf. She's off limits. I get it, I get it. No more pointing out how attracted I am to your master."_

_Samhain seemed to simmer with rage as Aria fought down a blush, jerking her wide white hood further down over her face. She wasn't used to being appraised so openly, for most people feared everything she was. It was…nice for a change, she admitted, glancing down at the ground when her skin heated. Samhain snarled at her before trotting off in a pout. _

_She blinked at him. "Samhain…"The wolf ignored her, instead watching the gentle flow of Ruler soldiers badger demon and human alike about her whereabouts. Obviously they had been to her cottage in search for her. _

_"I take it your wolf boy doesn't cope well with men taking a liking to you."_

_Aria blushed. "He's never had reason to."_

_There was a deadly glint in Samhain's eyes as he plopped down before his master, briefly pushing aside his anger at the both of them, his large head cocked in her direction but gaze steady on Dmitri, as if challenging him to come forth and try something to Aria._

_Dmitri grunted. "Ah, cool your hackles, wolf boy. I ain't gonna bit her. I don't do virgins, especially when they're part of the prophecy. Besides, she has Wiccan blood flowing through their veins. She's safe," he sighed. "Well, until I get over my phobia of innocent witches. Then you might have something to worry about."_

_Samhain gave a soft warning growl as Aria settled a hand against his head. "Dmitri," she said softly, causing the boy to turn around. _

_She was a rare sight, he admitted, tucking his hands into his pockets. The white cloak draped over her, obscuring every inch of her body. The hood was long and wide, almost like the Reaper that prayed on the dead souls of Garion. That damn wolf, his body so large that when he stood his back grazed her waist, actually added to her almost ethereal appearance. It was strange, he decided, that he had been drawn to her without even seeing her face or the shape of her body. Dmitri sighed. That wasn't a normal occurance for him."What?"_

_He noted that her fingers curled against the wolf's fur, almost as if she were seeking comfort from that small touch. No wonder that damn wolf is so protective, he mused. That wolf was her comfort, her world, it seemed, and just touching him eased her soul. _

_So corny. _

_"Who is talking?"_

_He gnawed on the inside of his lip. "Ah. I forgot." Dmitri cocked a finger at her. "Come. We still haven't reached our destination."  
_

_Samhain seemed to roll his eyes as Dmitri strutted farther down the alley, pose lazy and almost cocky. It was then that Aria noted he had a_ tail_. She paused, head titled, and watched the steady sway of a thick, floor length tail that curled upward to keep from scraping the dirty cobblestones. When he turned around, he lifted the red-blonde tail and curled it around his right shoulder. _

_"You've a tail."_

_He blinked slowly at her. "Yes," he said, eyebrow cocked slightly. "And you've a jealous wolf. Why point out the obvious?"_

_"You're adorable," she blurted out before she could help herself. Samhain reached back to sink his teeth lightly into her hip, causing her to hiss. Dmitri stared at her, before a slight blush graced his feature. _

_He turned around, idly running his fingers through the fur draped across his chest. "Hey wolf boy," he called out after they had started moving again. "You might want to start watching your back. I think I finally got over my phobia."_

_**

* * *

**_

_Dmitri brushed aside a thick cluster of foliage, courteously letting Aria dip beneath the branch. When she was out of harms way, the dog demon let the branch snap back into place, smacking the unsuspecting wolf across the chest. Dmitri snickered as he threw an arm around the girl's shoulders. _

_"When will you tell me?" She asked, eyes on his hand loosely draping across her. It was awfully close to her chest, she noted, and shrugged from his grasp. Samhain stalked toward them, occasionally jerking his head back to rip a leaf from his fur, eyes promising the demon serious pain. Dmitri ignored him as he placed his hand on the small of Aria's back, gently coaxing her farther down the worn grassy road. _

_"Where are we going?" She asked, raising her hands to push the hood back from her face. There were no pedestrians here, so she could afford to show her face to the world. _

_Dmitri studied her face, his eyes belaying a hint of shocked surprise. She turned away with a blush, instead glancing down to Samhain. Idly, she picked a small twig from his coat. _

_"They were kidding when they said you're different from us."_

_She let her eyes slip to him, the white-blue depths turning stony. "What do you mean?"_

_"You don't look human."_

_Her dark brows shot up at that, gaze seeking out Samhain's. He turned away from her, almost as if he could give her no consolation about Dmitri's comment. "Not human? I'm as human as anyone, I suppose. The only thing different is that I have Wiccan powers."_

_Dmitri regarded her with gentle appreciation. "Sweetheart, even the most beautiful humans don't look like you. You're features are more godlike than human. There's no way you can be only Wiccan with a face like that."_

_Her jaw tightened as Samhain seemed to grin. "So Wicca's can't be attractive, hmm? What, was I supposed to have a beaked nose and warts? Maybe have a hunched back and an old black familiar cat that can barely see two feet in front of him, much less help protect me? Tell me, should I also ride my broom across the skies when I can just as easily astral project to where I want?"_

_Dmitri held up his hands in amused surrender. "Whoa, there, sweetheart, I was just saying—"_

_"And do not call me sweetheart. I am nothing like that to you. Now, tell me what I need or I will leave here and hope to be rid of you as soon as I can."_

_Samhain smirked at him, turning briefly to eye his master with muted approval. "Look, I was merely stating a fact. There's no possible way you're human looking like that. You're too beautiful to be of this cruddy place we call Garion. It just proves that the prophecy is true."_

_Aria sighed and raked her slim fingers through her midnight hair. She had pulled it from her cape so it tumbled down her white cloak in thick curls, the ends grazing just above her hips. "Why do you keep speaking of a prophecy? And why did you tell me people were talking? Are you just leading me on? I need to know incase I need to protect myself."  
_

_Dmitri frowned, his eyes dropping to Samhain. Aria watched the two with a slight downward curve of her mouth. For a long moment, the two stared each other down, Dmitri's facial appearance changing ever so slightly. It was then she realized they were talking. _

_Aria turned away from them in muted jealously. She had been with Samhain for nearly a year, yet every time she had tried to make a physic connection with him, he would block her from his mind. She had given up long ago on allowing Samhain to become her complete familiar, but now he was talking with the demon as easily as he pleased. Why had he forbidden her to connect with him when he was chatting with Dmitri, whom he had taken a serious dislike to, like it was the most natural thing in the world? _

_Aria made a silent sound of hurt understanding as she turned away from them, unearthly eyes skimming over the flora. Since they were so chummy, she might as well gather herbs for her potions. Dmitri did prevent her from gathering her supplies at the village, so this was better than brooding over Samhain's obvious doubt in becoming her familiar. _

_She spotted a cluster of acacia flowers and a thick draping bush of honeysuckle, so as they continued their chat, she plucked the flowers from their home and sat them in her pale wooden basket. She deserved a good soap, she decided as she added more of the sweet smelling herbs to her basket. How long had it been since she had taken the time to make an aromatic potions for herself and not others?_

_When she got her fill of the perfumed flowers, she eased between towering trees, eyes heavy on the ground. She paused when she spotted lavender. "Hmm. Bishop Merriweather did say he needed a sexual stimulant. And, lavender does smell good when placed in bathwater…mine as well," she mused to herself, and proceeded to drop to her knees to gather the plant. _

_"Aria!" Dmitri snapped, stomping through the woods like an ogre. He skidded to a stop beside her, hands on hips. "Is that damn wolf allowing you to make a physic connection with him?"_

_She lifted to her feet and turned away from him, her basket held in front of her idly. "No, he is not."_

_She heard Dmitri curse hotly, but she ignored him, instead reaching down to pluck hyssop from the ground. Just what she needed to tap into dragon energy. Maybe then she could help keep Damrious from her home. If she could get a stable connection with the dragons, they could possibly help aid her when it came time to defeat Damrious. It was no secret in her mind that there would be a war between Damrious and the Magicals. She had seen it many a time in her visions, just as she had seen Roarke come to her when she needed him most. _

_"That stupid mutt," Dmitri muttered. "Why won't he let you?"_

_She gave a simple shrug. "Obviously he has no desire to forge a connection between us. I can do nothing if he does not wish to be one with my mind."_

_Samhain walked into the forest with them, eyes almost calm as he plopped down to watch them. Aria ignored him. _

"_You do realize that it means there's a higher chance of you being hurt or killed without his knowledge if you were to ever separate." _

_She grabbed a handful of horsetail as she shrugged once again. "That is not my problem. He doesn't see that as a good enough reason to connect with me."_

_Dmitri threw a withering glare at the wolf. "Well, witches—I mean Wiccan's," he added when she sent him an arched look, "need a familiar. I don't care what excuses that stupid mutt has for not doing it, but if things ever got bad and you needed him, he wouldn't be there to help you."_

_"Like I said, he must not be too worried about that."_

_Dmitri plucked the basket from her hands when she reached down to grab another herb, skillfully backing her up against a tree. She scowled at him, but it died on her face when he slammed both hands on either side of her face and leaned closer. _

_She heard Samhain growl, but she could do nothing as Dmitri forced a leg between hers, cutting off any chance she had to protect herself. He slid his hand down her neck, fingers dancing over the clasp of her cloak. Her heart stammered in her chest. _

_Samhain tried to leap forward to protect her, but Dmitri set up a demonic barrier between them. Samhain crashed against it, body skidding back at the force of the demon's magic "No, mutt. There is nothing you can do. You see, this is what happens to witches who have no connection with their familiars. She could allow you pass my barrier if your mind were in tune with hers, for when a familiar and witch become one, she can bless you with a portion of her magic, so if the time ever came where she was in danger, you could use it to free her. Without it, she's as good as dead, and you are the only one to blame."_

_Aria jerked when her cloak slipped down her shoulders to pool at her feet in a white puddle of silk. "Dmitri, stop—"_

_She lifted her hands to push him away, but he quickly reached down to pin both wrist above her head, his entire hand engulfing them. She tried to pull them free, body bucking against him as fear set in, but his grip was too strong. "Stop it, Dmitri! This is not the way to prove a point—," but her sentence died in her throat when he trailed a hand down the front of her bodice and started to rip at the laces holding her dress together. _

"_I will not stop," he snapped as the corset holding her dress together loosened enough for him to jerk it down her body. "Samhain needs to know what he's done to you, and if is the only way to prove it, then so be it."_

_She cried out when he yanked her simple white dress down to her waist, leaving her in nothing more than her breast bindings. "Stop, please, Dmitri. I can't…don't do this." She had never heard herself sound so pathetic, but she had never before been in a situation like this before. Not even Damrious has ever tried to go this far in his quest to scare her into submission. _

"_Are you watching, Samhain?" He asked hatefully, glancing back to the wolf. Samhain was still trying to crash his body into the barrier to get to her, but it was to no avail. The first trace of despair clutched at her heart when Dmitri fisted his hands in her skirt and jerked it up so it rode high on her thighs. _

"_Come on, wolf boy. Are you really going to let me rape her all because you won't allow yourself to become one with her? Are you that cowardly? Will you run away and leave her here alone? I will not stop, not even for her sake. I do not wish to do this, but dammit, mutt, you're punishing her for your own pride."_

_His clawed hands trailed up her slim thigh to fist against her drawers. He leaned against her, forehead pressed to hers and guilt drowning his voice. "I am so sorry, Aria." She closed her eyes as he prepared to rip her last barrier from her, wishing desperately that demon magic did not thrived on fear, skillfully blocking her from using her own against him. _

_It happened quickly then. There was bright flash of pain inside her mind as Samhain ripped into her head, into her heart as he connected their souls into one. She gasped at the pain, hands fisting against Dmitri's. But as quickly as it came, the hurt vanished, leaving her weak and drained. _

_**Let me in**__, Samhain snarled, his voice deep and heavy with a lilting accent that bordered on Gaelic. __**Do not let him do this to you. You can fight him, Aria. If not, then let me help you. **_

_Her eyes, swimming with shocked tears, found Samhain's. The gold depths of his eyes were so human that she gasped softly, breathing catching in her throat. __**I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on my aura. Can you do that?**_

_She nodded, unaware that Dmitri has stopped his assault and watched her patiently. Her eyes fluttered closed as she brushed aside everything clogging her senses, instead concentrating on Samhain alone. She found him, his body crackling with a gold field that licked at his body like flames. _

_**Good. Now think farther than that. I need you to see my soul, not just my aura. It's hard, I know, but you have to do this if you want us to be one. **_

_But why? She asked him. Why would you want to do this? You've never wanted to before, so why now?_

_**That damn dog has a point. I can't let you go through anything like this and not be able to help you. He wouldn't go through with it, despite his words. But someone else will, and I refuse to leave you alone because of my stubborn pride. But Aria, you have to realize, once we do this, we are one. There is no going back. Our minds will always be connected, less death separate us. If you do this, you will be mine **__forever__**. Not even your lover will be able to be this close to your soul. Only I can be. Can you handle that? Having a wolf demon being your soul mate of sorts?**_

_Yes, she murmured, giving no thought to her answer. Samhain was her life and she would give anything to be connected with him. But she had never known that it was so close with familiar and partners. Normally, all it was between the two was a physic connection. Was their something different with him that caused their connection to run deeper? Why was he so different from other familiars?_

_**Concentrate, Aria. Stop thinking about nonsense and get to it. We don't have much time. **_

_An eyebrow rose at that, her stubborn mind trying to ponder deeper into that, but Samhain gave an impatience growl. Her mouth twitched slightly, body and mind completely forgetting about Dmitri. She felt her hands drop to her side, felt Dmitri almost shyly pull her dress back to rights, but when she opened her eyes, all she saw was Samhain. _

_She couldn't see the forest that surrounded them, couldn't feel the breeze combing soft fingers through her hair or Dmitri fumbling with her corset to keep her dress in place around her. _

_Samhain stood a few feet from her, his human soul towering over her demure height until she was forced to crane her neck to look at him. "You're human," she said, voice calm and a tad bit betrayed. _

_"Yes. It was why I was so hesitant about us becoming one."_

_Aria frowned slightly. "Why are you with me, then?"_

_Samhain lifted his chin, embedded with a shallow cleft, and smiled, fangs flashing in a mocking smile. "Because I have to protect you."_

_She studied his face, but could not take in any feature save the cleft or his amazing beautiful mouth, for his face from nose up was covered in a wolf-like mask worn by Roarke's own militia. His tunic was pitch black, the collar lined by thick tuft of blonde fur. The sleeves were long, extending past his hands and draping over his palm like gloves. His fingers, clawed like Roarke and most of his wolf brethren, were sheathed in a black leather, the knuckles cased by silver metal. His legs were covered by a lighter shade of black leggings, tight against his muscles. His feet sported thick black boots, only worn by armies of great wealth. "You're part of his army, aren't you?"_

_He blinked slowly, golden eyes regarding her with amusement. "Yes, you could say that."_

_She opened her mouth to say something witty to cover up all the tales she had told him about her dreams, but instead turned her head away with a flush. "Damn," she murmured. "No use in hiding it, I guess." She bit her lip as she glanced up at him shyly. It was no wonder she had always felt so close to Samhain. He was a man with wolf qualities, but_ boy_ was he a man. Her eyes drifted down his form before she could help herself. When she glanced up at his face, he was smirking. _

_"Why couldn't you tell me?" She murmured softly, turning her eyes from his muscled form to pick at her cloak, which she just realized Dmitri must have slipped on while she was talking with Samhain. _

_"Things would have been harder on you," he said, taking a step toward her. Her heart leapt into her throat. "You would have acted differently around me. Damrious would have known something was wrong, and would have looked deeper into it. He would have had one of his warlocks find the sources of your behavior and find that it was I who made you act so differently."_

_Her eyebrows drew together, marring her perfect features until she seemed to be a breathtaking human instead of looking like an untouchable being. "If Damrious could have one of his lackeys find out about your…human form, then why could I not see that you were a—"_

_And suddenly she gasped, hands rising to her throat. "I changed in front of you," she managed to squeak. "I-I did all sorts of things around you because you were a wolf, but your not a wolf, you're a man in a wolf's body and—oh bloody hell."_

_She fell to her knees. "You saw me naked." She hissed, anger boiling. "And you didn't even turn away! You—you, oh, you lecher!" _

_Samhain—could she still call him that knowing that he was a human?—had the gall to look flustered. "I…can't defend myself, but it was hard to turn away." He gave a rough, careless shrug. _

_"Oh! I should beat you into oblivion! But this is not the time," she scowled at him as she scrambled to her feet. A red hue bled into her cheeks as she tried to block all the times she had dropped her clothes when in his presences. She _bathed_ with him in the same room, going on and on about Roarke and the last vision—oh, and she had told him about her steamy dream, too!—she had of the prince…_

_Speaking of._

_"You're part of his army," she murmured, deciding to forgive him for just a little while longer. "Do you know where he is?"_

_Samhain looked uncomfortable for a moment before his shoulders straightened. "Yes. In fact, he was the one who sent me here to you. He is currently rounding up an army for the war we are prone to have."_

_Her heart galloped in her chest. "H-he sent you? Does that mean that—"_

_"He knows of his brother's plan to take you as his bride to rip away your powers. He also knows that your first lover will be the one who will be granted with a portion of your powers, just as I will be given a sample of it. He wanted me to watch over you, to make sure that Damrious did not try to rape you in hopes of getting a hold of your Wiccan gift."_

_"So…has he had…I mean, does he know—"_

_"He's had the same visions as you, I suspect. Otherwise, I doubt he would send me to you. I think he knows that you have some part in his life, whether he wants to admit it or not."_

_She felt a fist clench in her stomach at the thought of her prince seeing her vision. "But those visions showed us…" She turned away with a blush, hands twisting against the folds of her cloak._

_"As lovers? Maybe. You do realize that your being with Roarke may not be sexually involved. He is a prince, where you are—"_

_She frowned, hopes dashed. "A measly commoner."_

_"Aria—"_

_But she held up a hand. "No, I understand. It was just a silly dream, right? I'm probably no use to him—"_

_"But you are. You see, you're the answer to our victory in this war."_

_Aria's eyebrow jumped at this. "Me? But that can't be right. How can I be the answer to this? I'm nothing more than a common witch who can do no more than cast a few protective charms and make a variety of potions. I can't…do anything other than that."_

_Samhain shook his head, his long, thick silver braid falling down over his shoulder to rest against his hip. She realized that his hair was almost longer than hers. "You're wrong. You are young, yet, Aria. You have never had a chance to expand who you are. You've been surrounded by four walls your entire life. You've taught yourself potions and a few spells from your mother's_ Book of Shadows_, but you are meant for better things."_

_Something changed between them, she noted as her mind seemed to become hazy and he stepped forward, his body lined against hers. This wasn't like before, when Samhain had been nothing more than her companion. Now, she felt the tug of something different, and realized it to be the pull of attraction between man and woman. _So this is what they feel when they come to me wanting love potions_, she mused softly as he wrapped his calloused hands against her chin, mindful of the slight bruise left by Damrious the night before. _

_Either he seemed oblivious or guarded to the sharp yank, for when he leaned down to lock their eyes together, his tone was calm and patient. "Aria, you are made for so much more than to be an herbalist to the villagers. You are meant for power, for victory, for greatness that Roarke or I can never hold a candle to. You are our salvation and nothing anyone has said to you before can change that."_

_"But…" she stared meekly, but he cut her off by placing a long clawed finger against her mouth. The simple touch has her heart stuttering in her chest before tumbling into her stomach at the shock of the sudden fire that licked at her skin. _

_"Aria, your life is not meant to be stuck in that little cottage, doing nothing more than what people pay you to make. This kingdom needs you…Roarke needs you," he added as an afterthought, knowing full and well that she would do anything for the man she had fallen in love with in dreams. _

_"That's the reason he sent you to me," she said softly. He frowned when her breath caressed his finger, causing goosebumps to rise along his skin. "The only reason you're here is to talk me into aiding him in this bloody war."_

_Samhain frowned. "I…guess," he said slowly. "But Damrious will not think to ask. He will take."_

_"So that's my purpose to him," she murmured, something dark dancing across her nearly white eyes. "I am a tool in helping him win a war. Those dreams…were all of my own doing."_

_"Aria…"_

_"But I guess it was stupid to suppose that I could be of any real use to him. Like you said, I am but a commoner. And, it seems, his answer to victory." When she lifted her eyes to him, they were damp with acceptance. "But it is better than nothing, I suppose. I would give anything to help him out, and if fighting a war is what he wants, then so be it."_

_She pulled from him with a roll of her eyes, shoving down her hurt and burying it beneath the loneliness that had shadowed her life since her teacher had died four years before. "Besides, I can't allow Damrious to take control of this kingdom." She tapped a finger against her mouth. "By the way, does Roarke plan on returning to the throne once this has all settled?"_

_Samhain watched her expression carefully as he said, "He isn't sure. All he knows is that he has to stop Damrious from taking control."_

_"Then why doesn't he come home? I mean, if he were here, there would be no chance for Damrious to take control. He was already meant to be king, so coming home would douse any possible way for that bastard to become Ruler."_

_Samhain frowned. "It's…complicating, Aria. He can't just come home so easily. There are…things you wouldn't understand." He took a step back from her, putting a healthy distance between them. "Besides, Damrious would still form a coup to overthrow him if he were ruler. At least this way he doesn't know that Roarke is plotting against him, even when others think him dead."_

_She nodded. "I see." She glanced up at him, one eye narrowed slightly. "What am I to call you now? You must have a name, other than Samhain."_

_"For now, Samhain will do."_

_The eyebrow above her narrowed eye rose high on her forehead. "Just Samhain? Why not tell me your name? You are practically my soul mate, in one way or other. I should have a right to know your Christian name."_

_His chin—that cleft made him seem oh so yummy, she noted, even if she couldn't see the rest of his features—rose slightly. In wolf form, cocking his head so meant he was dead set on his decision and nothing, not even a bribe of cooked deer, could deter him away. She had tried. She gave up with a wave of her hand, idly noting she was copying Dmitri. "Okay, okay, another secret from me."_

_She regarded him with a slight purse of her lips. "Since you can't tell me your name, could you at least tell me your age? You will forever be in my mind and soul, so the least you could do is tell me what matter of man I will be stuck with." Her eyes wandered down his torso. He was lean, built in a way that told her of a warrior lurking behind the mask. _

_"Thirty?"_

_When he shook his head, she proceeded to walking around him, gauging his body with appreciation. She could tell he was uncomfortable, but it made it all the more enjoyable. _

_"No, thirty year olds don't have a butt like you." He stiffened slightly, but refused to cover said anatomy with his hands as his body wished to do. _

_"Twenty-five?" _

_"No."_

_She sighed. "I do so hate a guessing game." But she shrugged and continued to list out numbers. _

_"Twenty-three?"_

_When he shook his head once again, she asked, "Younger or older?"_

_"Younger."_

_"Twenty?"_

_He glanced at her slightly. "The next season I turn twenty." _

_"You're nineteen?" She stopped circling him in surprise. "You're only two years my senior!" And suddenly, she remembered all those times she had stripped in front of him, all the times she had confessed her girlish dream of being with the prince. _

_She made a small sound of humiliation. This was so wrong. She had been…with a nineteen year old…how did this all happen? She had never allowed anyone to see her unclothed, had thought herself protected with him watching, but to think that all along it had been one of Roarke's men!_

_"You bloody pervert!"_

_Samhain sighed. "Yes, yes, I get the point. But you didn't turn me away," he offered cockily, as if saying that brought a case to the situation. _

_"I didn't know!" She cried. "If I would have known, I would have shooed you out in a heartbeat!"_

_"Exactly."_

_She gasped in outrage as he fought to take back his words. "Look," he snapped when she stared to poke a long finger into his chest and ranted about how morally challenged he was, spying on an innocent, trusting girl who thought that her wolf was there to protect her, not have a free show. "Now is not the time for this. We still have not become completely connected. At the moment, I'm inside your mind, but when I pull out, that will be it, unless we finish this. Are you ready to become one?"_

_She shifted away from him, eyes doubtful and untrusting. "Completely? That isn't some hidden word for mating, is it?"_

_He was proud of himself when he didn't choke in shock. "No! No, it's not—where do you hear something like that?" At her narrowed glance, he sighed. "Fine. But no, that wasn't a hidden meaning at sex."_

_She nodded slightly, gently digging her white silk slippers into the ground. Her mind was awfully barren, she noticed. They were surrounded by nothing but a black whole. There were no tree, no animals, no anything but the two of them. She was surprised she even felt anything beneath her feet. _

_"You will not have scenery now," he said softly, catching her attention. Her eyes fluttered up to his. _

_"Why not?"_

_He smiled beneath his mask. "Because, your mind is not completely in tune with me, meaning there is little power behind out physic connection. Once we do this, you can imagine anything, any place, while speaking with me."_

_She bit her lip slightly; unaware that he watched her steadily. "Is this…is this the only way I can talk to you? By retreating into my mind?"_

_He shook his head. "No. We can talk telepathically in the real world. While I'm in wolf form, you in your own form. Then I will be your familiar." _

_Her eyebrows drew together slightly. "Does that mean you're not my familiar now?"_

_"Right now, I can be anything to you."_

_"Oh." So that meant that they could be…lovers here? Strange._

_She turned to him, tired of keeping her eyes from him. "Will you ever show me your face?"_

_His chin lifted a fraction. "One day."_

_"Will you be able to reverse from your wolf form and into your human one in the real world?"_

_Samhain stepped closer to her, gazing down at her in almost a intimidating smile. "Yes, one day, I will." When he rested his large palm against her heart, she feared it would burst from her chest into his waiting hand. His lips quirked as her pulse pounded beneath his hand. "But now it not the time to discuss such matters. Are you ready?"_

_She nodded slightly, trying to forget that since his hand was so large it nearly cupped her inappropriately. "What do I need to do?"_

_Her eyes fluttered to his when he lifted her hand to press her palm against his own heart. Beneath her skin, she could feel the corded muscles and the warmth of his flesh. "Close your eyes," he murmured softly. _

_She did as she was commanded, breathing slightly labored. "Now, I want you to press down harder against my chest, almost as if you are trying to reach into me and grab hold of my heart." When her eyebrow jumped, he asked, "Can you do that without laughing?"_

_"It would have been better had you of not said that," she said, trying to smother a chuckle. She felt him sigh and straightened instantly. "Okay, I can do it."_

_But before she could, he laid his free hand over hers. "Whatever happens, do not jerk back, do you understand? It will feel weird at first, but if you break contact, it will be difficult for us to go any farther for a good while. This takes much of my power as it is."_

_She nodded, tiny lines drawing between her eyebrows when he dropped his hand. Hesitantly, she pressed forward. _

_And gasped when she felt her hand sink into him. _

_Her eyes fluttered open, only to watch her pale fingers slip past his black tunic, past his tan skin and into his heart. Something fluttered inside her as she felt his heart beat around her fingers. _

_"It's strange, I know, but you are touching a part of who I am. You're binding us together by grabbing hold of my heart, of my body, slipping into me so we can be connected." She trembled when her fingers brushed against the pounding organ, felt the slick slide of it around her palm. _

_"Are you scared?" He asked softly. "You have to know that what beats in my chest now is not what sustains my life. What you feel around you is my heart, my feeling, my soul. It's not the organ that beats blood through my veins, but what I hold dear to me. It is what makes me hurt, makes me love and hate and desire. What you hold now is_ me_. It is everything I am."_

_She bit her lip until it bled, feeling his soul seem to caress her skin. "Why would you want this? Why would you want me to hold this, to know what lies within you? Why would you let me have this?"_

_Something danced in the gold depths of his eyes as he leaned down slightly, brushing his lips against her marred brow. "Because I am meant to protect you. My life revolves around making sure you are safe, that no one but your mate touches you. My life is yours, Aria, just as your life is mine."_

_She trembled when he cuffed her wrist with his large hand. "Now grab hold of me, Aria."_

_Her body jerked in surprise. "What?"_

_"Wrap your hand around my heart, Aria."_

_Her eyebrows, drawn together in a tight line, lowered over her white-blue eyes as she did as he commanded, her slim fingers wrapping around the beating organ. Fire danced in her stomach as he gently pulled her hand from his chest. _

_She stared at the white orb dancing in her palm as if unbelieving that she held a part of Samhain within her grasp. "Samhain…"_

_"What you hold is a part of who I am. That is my heart's fire, and if I were to ever die, it would die as well. You would know if I were killed in battle, for when it goes out, it feels as if a part of you dies."_

_And suddenly, the hand against her chest pressed forward against her, his hand sliding into her just as she did to him. She could feel his calloused hands against her entire being and trembled. Something ignited with in her, causing her knees to turn to mush. She nearly collapsed against him when he pulled from her, withdrawing her own heart's fire from her. She now felt slightly empty, as if a part of her soul had been taken from her. _

_She stared at him, mouth slightly parted in shock, as he lifted the white orb of light to his chest, right above his heart. She watched in avid fascination as it burst around him in a bright flash before sinking into him. He shifted slightly. "What I took from you is now a part of me. That part of your soul is now mine, and when you replace my light with yours, there is no obstacle between us."_

_He stepped up to her; body pressed against her, and lifted her hand so the orb beat between them. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly, his words a caress against her ears. _

_And as she looked up at him, eyes searching his, she found the answer easily. Her mouth drew back in a smirk. "With my soul."_

_Samhain smiled down at her, fangs flashing, and gently pressed her hand against her chest. The orb flashed hotly, sinking into her skin with the steady thrum of a heart beat. She gasped slightly, hand fisting beneath his, as the part of her soul that had felt empty burst to life, leaving her weak and trembling. _

_She collapsed against him, confused at the emotions working their way through her system. "Samhain," she murmured, silently asking him what was happening to her. _

_He shook his head. "We need to return," he said softly, and before she could so much as utter a word, he pressed two fingers to her forehead. _

_Aria jerked awake, breathing coming out in short pants as the world bled around her, the sounds pounding against her ears, the bright gray of the clouds blinding her and the breeze skimming over her skin like icy fingers. _

_She glanced hurriedly around her, eyebrows drawing together when she found she was flat on her back, pillowed by what had to be Dmitri's thighs. She scrambled up to a sitting position, her senses surging back into normal. _

_And found herself eye to eye with Samhain. _

_She blinked at his calm state, his eyes almost smug. "Samhain," she said softly. _

_**Feel better after your nap? You've been out for about thirty minutes. **_

_Her eyebrows jerked up as his deep voice bounced around her head. "Thirty…but I was with you the entire time!" She glanced back a Dmitri. His eyes were wide, the crimson depth turning almost pink in his surprise. _

_**Yes, but you see, your mind was completely trained on me, causing your body to collapse. Dmitri thinks what he did to you caused you to faint. It's why he looks like he's about to hit the floor and beg forgiveness. **__Samhain paused slightly. __**I would give my canines to see that…**_

_"Samhain," she snapped, eyeing him with a narrowed glance. "If I passed out, then why didn't you? You _were_ in my mind."_

_His cocked his head slightly__**. I've done this before, Aria. Communicating through souls is an easy task for me. I can keep my mind on reality while still being within your head.**_

_For some reason, this made her scowl. "Other women, I suppose?"_

_Samhain's eyes glinted with amusement. __**I wish, but no. **__**My master taught me the ways of communicating through the mind, heart, and soul. I've been at this for ten years. You've just begun. You should feel privileged. You are the first woman I have ever been connected to. Well, other than my mother. **_

_She couldn't help the rise of her eyebrows that screamed of cockiness. "Hmm. I think you should be the one to feel privileged."_

_"Umm…"_

_Aria turned to see Dmitri wringing his hands, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I take it you are psychically connected now? I mean, you are holding a conversation with someone, unless you just happen to like talking to yourself." Dmitri bit his lip, eyes clouded over with guilt. _

_Aria rose to her feet, dusting off her cloak that he had slipped on her after she collapsed. "Yes, we are." _

_Samhain's voice was amused as he said __**I'll teach you how to speak within your head instead of talking to thin air. It will come in handy if we are ever split apart. No one will be able to tell when we speak to one another. That is, **__he added when she nodded, __**if you can school your features so they don't give you away. You do hold your heart on your sleeve. **_

_She frowned at him slightly before sticking out her tongue. Samhain's mental chuckle seemed to skim across her skin, but at the moment, she had other business to attend to. _

_Aria whirled, fury making her eyes a solid white when they landed upon Dmitri. He yelped at the retribution her eyes guaranteed, stumbling backwards until his back hit a tree. She blocked him in, mimicking his earlier position by slamming her palms on either side of him despite their large height difference. _

_"You," she snarled, "are you so dead."_

_His eyes were painfully wide. "I-I kinda f-figured that much," he stammered, flinching when Samhain seemed to grin smugly at him. _

_Aria's eyes narrowed, tiny finger digging into his chest hard enough to bruise. "If you ever do anything like that again, I will not hesitate in making sure you are sterile in every possible aspect. Understood?"_

_"Yes ma'am," he squeaked, hands twisting against the hem of his dark green tunic. "I understand perfectly."_

_Her eyebrow rose in challenge before she pulled away from him, snapping up her cloak hood so it hid her face from view. "Good," she said calmly, and to Dmitri, it was scarier than any snarl she could throw his way. "Now, tell me about those who are talking."_

_Dmitri, his respect for this tiny girl rising to amazing heights, stammered, "Umm, well, you see, I-I can't tell you."_

_He watched her spine stiffen, saw her reach for her hood, and quickly added, "You have to come with me! You have to come with me to see her."_

_"Who are you speaking of?" She asked, glancing down slightly when Samhain plopped down beside her. _

_Dmitri's face twisted in annoyance, all fear towards Aria's anger dissipating. "That damn cat's teacher. She's knows everything about what Damrious has planned. You see, she's a gypsy."_

_Aria opened her mouth in a slight 'o'. "A gypsy?"_

_"Yeah. She's teaching this bratty cat about scrying and seeing into the future and reading palms and crap like that." Dmitri frowned as if thinking of something unpleasant. "That stupid cat was the one who told me about the old woman's vision."_

_"You'll take me to her, right?" _

_Dmitri opened his mouth before closing it with a heavy sigh. He waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'll take you to her. I don't want to see that damn Emma, but yeah, whatever. Since this does deal with you, I think I can put up with Emma for awhile."_

_Dmitri turned on his heel to plow back to the road, hands shoved within his pockets. "Vala lives just on the edge of the forest," he called back, "near the dragon roost. She's quite taken with them, though I don't know why. Grouchy creatures," he muttered beneath his breath. "Always wanting to roast you to a crisp for no apparent reason other than to show their fire abilities."_

_Aria jogged up to him, fisting her cloak in her hands to keep from tripping over the long length. "But gypsies are nomads, right? Shouldn't she be, I don't know, with her family?"_

_"Emma is her family."_

_"But you said she was a cat demon."_

_Dmitri glanced over at her, unconsciously slowing his pace so she could keep up with him. "She is. In a way," he added with a slightly frown. "You see, she's a half breed. Her mother, a gypsy, was raped by a full-blooded cat demon one day while resting from a performance. So, she's a mixture of both. She looks like a cat, but in reality, there is more gypsy in her than any demon blood. She rarely admits that she's even a half-demon."_

_"Oh. So is this woman her grandmother?"_

_Dmitri clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he pondered on how to answer her question. "No, not by blood. It's…difficult. Emma's mother died during child birth. Her father attacked their camp, killing off every member of their tribe, only leaving Vala, who had, at the time, been delivering his child. He swept into the tent, saw his victim writhing in pain whilst she delivered his child, and froze. He had an idea that when he raped her she was pregnant, but he didn't expect to barge in on her birthing the child then. He had planned on killing both woman and child. So, a few minutes later, Emma was born—unfortunately—and the cat demon decided that he would raise her as his own, seeing as she was his blood, though only part of it flowed through her veins. But Emma's mother wouldn't have it. She had come to love her unborn daughter as she grew within her, and letting him take her away was unforgivable. So, when he tried to rip Emma away from Vala, she used what little strength she had to curse him. _

"_Gypsies, as you know, are like witches, in a way. Only a certain few have the power to cast spells and curses. Emma mother was a chovihanis, meaning she dabbled in that sort of thing. She was big into tea reading and crystals and such, so she had seen this day coming. She went to a wizard before hand, had him give her the spell that would curse him, and laid it on him. Problem was, once she said those words, the curse backfired. Not only was he cursed, but she as well. They both died there in that tent, leaving Emma and Vala alone. Vala was already old and decrepit then, so raising a whelp wasn't exactly what she had in mind. So, Emma became her apprentice. The old woman swears up and down that Emma is nothing more to her than her servant, but we all know that isn't the case. She's head over heels in love with her, though I can completely understand why she would be weary of it. That damn half-breed is all fire and bite. There ain't anything about her that isn't annoying."_

_He sighed. "But yeah, since their entire bandwagon was killed, and she was too old to cart around an infant with her, she made homage here, in these woods. The dragons, believe it or not, help her out. They protect anyone who might have a dislike toward Emma or Vala."_

_Aria glanced down to make sure Samhain kept pace with them before she managed to keep equal stride with the demon. "So…this Emma…are you in love with her?"_

_Dmitri stumbled to a halt, causing Samhain to trot around him to make sure he didn't crash into him. "L-love her?" He squeaked. "How can you ever think I would love that…that…thing?!"_

_Aria blinked. "You just…it's in your eyes, when you talk about her. Nevermind. You should know better to listen to me. I'm not exactly an expert in love. The only thing I know about it is the physical aspects of it. Nothing more."_

_Dmitri regarded her with a scowl. "Huh. Don't ever think that half breed and I have anything going on." He shivered, as if disgusted. "I'd throw myself to the dragons before I ever thought of…loving her."_

_"Oh…well then. Shall we proceed?"_

_Dmitri frowned. "Yeah. Follow me."_

_**

* * *

**_

_Aria blinked, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline as she got a good look at Vala's home. Dmitri stepped beside her, reluctance dragging his mouth down into a frown. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"_

_But Aria still couldn't seem to digest the placement of Vala's quarters. "Umm, Dmitri," she said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me she lived _inside_ the dragon's cave?"_

_The red-blonde demon shrugged. "You didn't ask." He ignored her scowl as he stepped toward the yawning mouth of the cave, shoulders slumped. "Hey, Furball! We're here. I know you were expecting us so stop jacking around and let us through."_

_Aria jumped when a heaving roar thundered past the rocky entrance. The dragons, it seemed, were not pleased with Dmitri's tone. "Awh, look what you've done, Dmitri. You've made my babies upset." _

_The voice was unlike anything Aria had expected from the cat girl. She had expected a high pitched giggle to float to her ears, but the soft, purring lilt coming from the shadows threw all those ideas out the window. This was the girl that Dmitri found annoying?_

_"Yeah, well, tell them to back down. Last time I was here they nearly burned all the hair off my tail."_

_There was a deep chuckle that had Samhain jerking at the shiver it caused. Not even Dmitri could hold it back. He scowled. "Dammit, Emma, let us in. She's here."_

_There was a slight pause, as if the woman were processing the information. "She's here?" She asked softly, the humor gone from her voice to be replaced with something akin to dejection. "Oh. Well then."_

_Emma stepped from the shadows hesitantly, eyes lifting to the sky as a frown tugged at a mouth that seemed too wide and full for a girl no older than sixteen. Her hair, the color of the sun, was tied up into a high ponytail that tangled around her knees, a thick wing of it jutting forward from her forehead before draping over her right bright emerald eye. The pupil was a mere slash against the startling iris. Her eyes, unsurprisingly, were curved like a feline, the lashes so long and thick that it seemed she had painted kohl over them. Her fangs flashed when she sunk her teeth into her lip, small nose wrinkling slightly when landing on Dmitri. He scowled at her. _

_She sighed softly before giving a rough shrug, arms folding over her small chest. Aria nearly gawked at how muck skin the girl was showing. A sarong was wrapped around her chest in bright, vibrant colors of greens and blues, one side draping over her shoulder. The other was bare, dipping low enough that the curve of her breast was exposed. Her collarbone was exposed as well, the cloth covering her opposite shoulder hanging low enough to leave her entire neck and skin above her breasts visible. The ocean-colored sarong ended at her waist—which was so tight it outlined ever possible curve the girl had (Aria fought down a pang of jealousy, glancing down at her own meager shape)—and was tied back with a purple ribbon wide enough to be one of the biggest bows Aria had ever seen. Jangles lined her wrist up to her elbows in a variety of colors. Ropes of beads, in the same array of colors as the bracelets, curved around her neck. Her skirt, now bleeding into a different hue of colors, was a surprising mixture of reds, pink, and oranges. It was shorter than what most women of Garion wore, but what made it downright shocking was the long slit up both sides that stopped at the beginning of her thighs. A string of white and red beads were roped around her ankle. _

_Aria blinked at the girl, wondering if she had ever seen so many colors in her life, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being studied as thoroughly as she was with Emma. "So this is the famous Aria, huh?" She asked softly, head titled downward. A huge white bow, almost as big as the one around her waist, tied her amazingly long hair back. _

_"The rumors don't do her justice, do they, dog boy?"_

_Dmitri glared. "No. They don't."_

_Emma stepped forward, arms still crossed over her chest, and started to walk around her in slow circles. She reached up, clawed hands curving over her hood, and jerked it down. Aria opened her mouth to snap a comment about invasion of personal space before Emma stepped before her. _

_Aria tilted her chin up at the tall demon, eyebrow twitching slightly. Emma frowned before she sighed. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. I know you want to."_

_Aria giggled as the two cat ears perched on the top of her head. They were black, covered in a fur that looked like silk. Emma watched her as she laugh, ears twitching ever so slightly. "Done yet?" She asked, yet her tone was patient, as if she were used to being laughed at. _

_It sobered Aria immediately. Her smile was soft as she said, "They're adorable."_

_Emma cocked her head, the tip of her thick ponytail grazing her ankles. "Thanks. You're the first to say that."_

_Dmitri frowned as she whirled around and stalked to the cave. Aria leaned back when her hair threatened to whip at her face. "Let's get this over with," she said, pausing only long enough to wait for them to catch up. "Vala's been waiting for you all morning. She should have no better, considering Dmitri led you here."  
_

_"Why you damn—" Dmitri balled his hands into fits that ached to wipe the smirk from her face. _

_"She's disappointed in what you did," she added, but there was no bite to her voice now. "She saw what you nearly did to the witch."_

_He growled at her, folding his arms over his chest. "I did what was necessary."_

_Emma skimmed her tongue over her mouth. "Vala said that what you did was an insult to women and that you're not worthy of even gracing my shadow, but we all know that's already the case."_

_Aria flinched when Dmitri stormed up to the half-demon, his face so close to hers that for a moment, it almost looked as if they were kissing. She heard Samhain sigh inside her head. __**He's an idiot. **_

_Aria mimicked his sigh as Dmitri snapped, "Look here, you no good half-breed, what I do is not any of you or Vala's business, so stop trying to weasel your way into my life, got it? It's bad enough that I have to see you at all, or that I even have to socialize with that wrinkled old hag, but I'll be damned if you two have any part in what I do. Got it?"_

_Emma's stricken expression had him backing down, apology dancing on his tongue, but she was already walking away. Aria flinched. "Let's go. This _half-breed_ doesn't want to be in your company anymore than she has to."_

_Hands wringing, Aria passed by Dmitri without so much as a second glance, following behind the torn demon. Her back was ramrod straight, shoulders appearing so tense that it looked painful. _

_"The dragons won't bother you if you don't bother them. They're gentle creatures, so there is no need to keep looking over your shoulder." Her tone was professional, a clear turn from the carefree sarcasm that had previously inhabited it before. _

_Aria refrained from doing just so when they passed one of the enormous creatures. They watched them with cautious eyes, thick tails whiping to and fro incase of danger. Aria tried not to choke at the heady scent of fire and charred animals as she carefully sidestepped a baby dragon. She nearly yelped when it bobbed its head against her calf in greeting. _

_She crashed into the wall, all but tripping over Samhain in the process. The dragon's roared at her sudden movement, the sound bouncing painfully off her ears. From in front of them, Emma laughed, all hurt vanishing. "Calm down. He's just greeting you. He's a friendly tyke, aren't'cha?" _

_Hand pressed over her racing heart, Aria watched as the blue and gold dragon trotted over to Emma and licked at her fingers. "He means no harm. He prefers humans over dragons and demons, for some reason."_

_She watched as the baby ran to Aria's side, and proceeded to weave around her feet like a playful cat. "Well," she said in a voice coated with amusement. "Seems you found yourself a new pet."_

_Aria flinched at the hot golden eyes of the baby's mother raking down her form as she hurriedly followed after Emma, the baby still leaping around her feet. "Watch out," Emma advised. "Don't step on his tail; else his mother will get a mite upset."_

_Aria slowed her pace, eyes on the dragon. He cooed up at her, almost like a bear's throaty yelp, and had her hands itching to pick him up and cuddle him to her chest. "You can, you know." Emma stopped and turned, hands tracing over the cragged walls of the cave. "He's not that heavy. It's the reason he's dancing around you now. To get your attention."_

_Aria glanced down at the baby, who plopped in front of her to glue pitiful eyes on her. He gave a soft mewl. Aria, with a hesitant glance back at the mother, reached down to pick up the baby dragon. He met her half way, leaping into her arms and curling there, tail draped over her arm and swinging in joy. Aria nearly toppled at the weight. "Not heavy?" She managed to croak, and adjusted the dragon in her arms so his head was nestled beneath her chin. _

_Emma scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh. Right. I keep forgetting that you only have the strength of a human. You want me to take him?"_

_The dragon gave her no such choice, however, and crawled up her until he was sprawled over her shoulders, spiked tail roping around her neck. She really hoped he didn't make any sudden movements. _

_Emma laughed. "Nevermind then."_

_They continued walking on, staying to the side of the dragons (Dmitri was practically plastered to the cave wall). The baby dragon was asleep on her shoulder; his head nestled against her jaw, and made tiny coos when she reached up to scratch his pointed ears. _

_"Emma, can you tell me about those that are talking?" She risked a glance back at Dmitri to find his gaze resting on the cat girl. "Dmitri said that they were talking, and that's why I'm here."_

_"No, that's not. You're here for more than just that. But for those who are talking? It merely means that people are finally realizing that the prophecy is within their reach. They know of the war to come, and are thinking of ways to help fight or run. Those talking are the ones on Damrious's side. The ones who are hired to bring you to him."_

_"Hired? What do you mean?"_

_Emma sighed. "He wants your powers quickly, before Roarke rises with his coup. He knows that the prince is not dead, and is gathering an army that can take him down with little fight. He knows that if he gets you on his side, Roarke's damned. So he will do everything in his power to get to you. He wants you married and bedded to him before the dawn of our war."_

_Aria stepped over a long tail as she hurried to catch up to the demon. "So you're saying that the first man to have me, even if I'm willing or not, gets a part of who I am?"  
_

_Emma stopped, causing Aria to follow suit. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and started to pluck at stray hairs. "Look, Aria, I'm only supposed to give you minor details of what is to happen. If I leak too much information to you, I could screw up fate. I can't tell you any more than I already have. That is Vala's choice, and hers only. You can ask me about the war, about your place in it, but the rest, I can't say."_

_"So you know what my fate is?" Her voice was soft with doubt, eyebrows drawn together._

_Emma shook her head. "You future can only be decided by you, but yes, I have seen what your future might be. I know how all of your futures might end up, but I won't say."_

_Emma turned around to lead them to Vala, but Aria's next question had her stiffening. "Have you seen your own?"_

_Emma tinkered with her bracelets. "Yeah. I have, unfortunately." But she turned to smile over her shoulder. "My fate's been sealed since I was born, and I can't change it. I am cursed, after all."_

_Aria's eyebrows snapped together as Dmitri managed to slide next to her. "Cursed?" She glanced at Dmitri, seeking his countenance for a sign of understanding, but he shook his head. "I don't know. Vala's never told me that much. That's one thing they won't say is what lies ahead for Emma."_

_She turned to them now, cat eyes narrowed. "Believe me, Dmitri, my fate is one you would be proud of. Now, are you ready? We don't have all day."_

_Dmitri frowned at her back as they weaved through the tunnels of the cave. They stopped when they came across a forked path that branched off into four different tunnels. "If you ever need to come here, and I'm not with you to show you where to go, you need to know which path to take." She pointed a long, clawed finger at the farthest tunnel. "That leads to the herb room, where we keep potions and magical weapons. It's father down, and takes at least an hour to get there. The path weaves and braches off, but if you need to get to it, always follow the right path. Never go left or straight when you have a choice to go right._

_"The one next to it is forbidden. The king and queen of the dragons reside there, and no matter which direction you walk there, you will end up in their lair, and they will kill you, no questions asked. Vala made a deal with them, that if she could build her home here, she would warn them of potential danger. Damrious can, after all, control the dragons against their will. He's already broken into here once."_

_"The one we're standing in front of leads to our home. If you want Vala, you follow this path. The last one leads to my room, so never enter there, unless I'm with you. That is very unlikely, because no one but me has ever seen it. Understood?"_

_Aria nodded, eyeing the second tunnel worriedly. "Good. Aria, you realize that you won't be able to get rid of that dragon. He's chosen you as his partner."  
_

_Her blinked in confusion. "What?"_

_Emma wrapped her arms beneath her chest as she leaned against the cave leading to Vala's home, a smirk dancing over her mouth. "Dragons don't associate with demons or humans unless there's a connection between them. He chose you, out of all of us, and it's expected of you to keep him. If you don't, then he won't be able to survive. He was born for you, and you only. His mother has no say in it." She titled her head slightly. "It's rare, for a dragon to choose a human mother. This hasn't happened since Roarke's mother was still alive, and she died giving birth to Kaen sixteen years ago." _

_Aria glanced down at the slumbering baby. "He's…mine?"_

_"Yep. You do seem to attract animals, don't you?" She grinned down at Samhain. "Now, we've wasted enough time. Vala's already steaming about Dmitri waiting so long to bring you here and she won't be pleased that I've kept you longer than necessary. Come," she said, cocking her head toward the cave. _

_Torches lined the wall like solders, the light causing their shadows to twist into ghoulish beings. Aria watched Emma's shadow, jerking when it seemed that her silhouette seemed to form into a long, sleek cat. She rubbed at her eyes and when she glanced back, a somewhat human shadow danced along the walls. Aria sighed. _

_"So," she stared slowly. "Vala…knows we're coming?"_

_"Hmm? Oh. Oh, yeah. She expected you a few days ago, but things became hectic, what with Damrious scouting out prospective Wiccan's and demons to take the front lines to watch his back."_

"_He came here?" Dmitri shoved past Aria, nearly causing her to crash into the walls, the dragon's added weight dragging her down when she tried to gain footing. She glared at the back of his blonde head when Samhain thankfully darted toward her so she could use his spine as leverage to stay steady. _

_"When? Did he talk to you personally?"_

_Emma raised an eyebrow at him before turning her nose up daintily. "Yes, he did. Personally. He said that a demon, even a half breed, can hold more power for his army. He said that I would be useful to him." _

_Aria crept closer to watch the shocked emotions skitter across his face. "He knows where you live? Wait, Emma, what did you tell him? You're not…"_

_Emma sighed as they started down a curved seam of stairs. Aria peeked over her shoulder, mouth forming an 'o' of shock at how far down it seemed to go. "That's…far…"_

_**Yes. Vala likes to separate herself from others in anyway possible. Most people are smart enough to forgo the stairs and turn tail. Those who do come down here must be in shape. **_

_Aria sighed again. "In other words, this is going to be hell for me." To get her mind off the trek that lay ahead, Aria decided to listen onto the demons' conversation. _

_"Dmitri," Emma said, her tone coated with aspiration, "do you really think I would go to him? I might be a half breed, but that doesn't mean I have to immediately grovel to a higher power. I'd appreciate it, even if you can't stand me, to have a little more faith in me."_

_Aria cocked a brow when Dmitri lowered his head. "Emma, I don't…it's not that I…well, hell, I just wondered. There's no telling what that woman will get herself into."_

_Emma scowled at him, shoulders squared. "Are you calling Vala a traitor?"_

_"What? Why do you always have to twist my words, huh? I just meant that there's always a chance she'll get herself into trouble and then have you scrap her out of it."_

_She plopped her hands on her slim hips. "Oh?" She asked coyly, leaning down closer to him when he trotted down a few stairs and made them eyelevel. "Since when do you care what I have to do?"_

_He sputtered. "I don't. In fact, I don't care if you go to him. Suits me better, anyway."_

_"Really? You wouldn't care if I switched sides, and that he promised to make me his mistress, once he got a hold of Aria and bedded her that one time?"_

_Dmitri blanched, body freezing as she moved down the spiral of stairs. The torches dwindled in number, and before Aria knew it, there was nearly no light at all. "He…offered you that?"_

_Emma shrugged, stopping momentarily to pull the last flickering torch from the wall. "Yes, in a way. He offered 'the greatest possible pleasure I could ever want'." She blinked. "I didn't understand what he meant by it, or what he meant by mistress either, or bedding now that you mention it, but it sounded good."_

_Dmitri nearly tripped over his own feet. "You don't know what a mistress is? Or bedding?"_

_Emma lifted the torch above her head, the fire's flame bathing the stairs in an orange glow. "No. Vala says that things like that aren't meant for me to know. I asked her."_

_"So she would have just let you go and be that bastard's mistress?" Aria watched in amusement as Dmitri simmered, face flushed and tail standing erect above him. _

_"Well…I wouldn't have gone anyway. I didn't like the way he looked at me, so I didn't go. Besides, Vala said that if I went, I'd be throwing away my future. Or…more or less what little time I have."_

_"Vala doesn't tell you anything, does she?" Aria asked, wondering how the girl didn't know what a mistress was when even she knew, and she had never had anyone to teach her about it. _

_"Umm, no. What is a mistress?"_

_While Dmitri turned an interesting shade of red, Aria trotted over to the demon, frowning when she realized she was at least six inches taller than her. "Do you know…about, umm…things between a…" Aria flushed. "Things between a man and woman?"_

_Emma blinked. "What about them?"_

_"Well, first off, do you know the difference between them?"_

_"Of course." Emma glanced down at her with an arched look. "Men are bumbling cowards and women are the tie that keeps them in line."_

_Aria felt her head drop forward in shock. "No, no, Emma, that's not what I meant. I meant…oh, what's the word…" _

_"Are you talking about sex?" Dmitri's voice cracked on the last word, causing him to blush and clear his throat. _

_"Ah ha! Yes, that's it. Do you know what that is?"_

_"Never heard of it."_

_Aria traced her bottom lip with her index finger. "So you know about procreating?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Do you know how babies are born?"_

_"Vala says that since I'll never have to worry about birthing children of my own that I don't need to know how it comes to be. She says that about a lot of things."_

_Aria's eyebrows drew together as the stairs ended, and a long hallway followed. Here, there were no torches at all. Since Emma held all the light, Aria had no choice but to wrap her hand around the half demon's bicep. She gawked at the hard muscle beneath her fingers. "Why would she think that you'll never have children? Are you…unable to?"_

_Aria felt like a louse asking the question, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why this Vala woman would hide Emma from the world. "Oh, no, I'm perfectly capable, I think. But no one wants a half breed, so she says that I won't have to worry about men wanting me…whatever that means."_

_Aria gasped. "That's so cruel."_

_She felt Emma shrug. "Not really. She's just telling the truth. No one would want me. If she told me differently, then I would get my hopes up. She's just protecting me."_

_"But…" Aria grappled for an answer, hands dropping to twist in her cape. "There is someone out there for you! You can't go around thinking that you'll be alone forever. If I thought that way, I would have broken along time ago."_

_Emma stopped to slide the torch onto a metal cup on the wall. When light danced around them, she turned to Aria with a smile. "Ah, but that's what makes us so different. You believe in fairytale endings and true love. I don't. I mean, I know that love exists, in a way, but I know that it's rare to find. You'll have a chance to find it. I won't. When Vala dies, I have nothing. I am nothing. You built yourself up from the ground when you were alone. I can't."_

_Aria could only stare at her, hot tears swimming against her eyes. "That's a horrible way to think."_

_But Emma merely shrugged. "I know. But it's better than feeding myself lies." _

_Samhain brushed against Aria's thigh, her hands immediately falling to his head to link her fingers through his fur. Emma watched them with a raised eyebrow before turning. "We're here."_

_Aria turned in circles, eyeing the wall of red rock that surrounded her. There was no door she could see. She turned to Emma, question hot on her tongue, but trailed off when the half-demon lifted her thumb to her mouth and bit down hard. She flinched slightly before skimming the bloody digit against the wall in a circle. Aria watched in awed fascination as the blood started to shift, the circle closing in on itself before throbbing like a pulse. Her breath came out in a whoosh when the body of a lioness, body crouched in predatory form, took shape. Emma pushed against it, swiping blood above its head. Aria nearly yelped when the blood cat turned red eyes toward them. Seconds later, a roar filled the cavern. Red pebbles rained down on them as a slab of rock cracked from the wall, only to sweep aside to reveal a carved wooden door. _

_"Well…that was interesting." Aria stared at Emma's back in impressed adoration. _

_"Ay. That's her demon form. That's what lurks within her." Dmitri stepped beside her, a healthy distance away, and watched as Emma pushed open the door with a sunny, "We're here, you old hag!"_

_"But it looked like a lion, not a demon."_

_"I know." Dmitri sighed, plunking his hands inside his pockets. Another idiosyncrasy, she mused lightly. "It's…complicating. Something that you would have to hear from her. I can only tell you so much about Emma."_

_Aria peered into the home with dread coating her stomach. "So…do you believe what she says?"_

_"What?"_

_"About no one wanting her. Do you believe it?" She turned to him with a level glance, mouth set in a firm line. _

_Dmitri huffed and turned away from her. "Doesn't matter anyway."_

_Aria frowned at him, hands on hips, and was seconds away from giving him a tongue lashing when he said, voice almost too low for her to hear, "No. I don't believe it."_

_Aria smiled after him before glancing down at Samhain. "Shall we?"_

_**

* * *

**_

_"You damn brat, it took you along enough. Can't you ever do anything right? Always gallivanting off and playing around instead of doing an old woman a favor. Shame on you." _

_Emma ducked when Vala tried to bean her with her cane, a smile flittering over her features when the old woman's wrinkled face twisted in annoyance. "Now, now, Vala, let's be rational. Dmitri was the one who kept you waiting, remember? I was just an innocent bystander of another one of his many screw-ups."_

_Aria noted that Dmitri barely twitched at Emma's insult. Instead, he watched Vala wave around her cane widely at a grinning demon with something akin to amusement dancing in his eyes. There was something else, as well, a sort of calmed peace that softened his features to the point where he was almost too adorable for words. _

_"If you hadn't of stood there flirting with him, I wouldn't of had to wait so long." She whacked her cane across Emma's knuckles when she hesitantly reached for an apple on the table. The demon pouted as she brought her injured knuckles to her mouth. _

_"Flirting? With that annoying brat? Che, who are you kidding, you old windbag?" Dmitri managed to look haughty as his voice broke again. Aria giggled behind her hand. _

_"What's flirting?" Emma asked innocently. "Does that mean hating each other and making it obvious?"_

_Vala grinned devilishly, her amazingly healthy white teeth flashing. "Yes. That's flirting." _

_Dmitri scowled. "Damnit, old woman, she's going to be screwed when she goes out into the real world. She doesn't know anything about life."_

_Emma took the opportunity to snatch the green apple from the table before Vala could whirl on her with her cane. She sunk her fangs into it and gave a groan of delight before saying, "I'm never going out in the real world. I've never been out there before, and I'm not about to start now. I will only step foot out there when I have to, so long as there is no sun, of course."_

_"Atta girl. Now," Vala said, waddling over to the young girl with her cane waving widely above her, her hunched back creaking when she straightened ever so slightly to reprimand the girl with a scowl. "Now get me those leaves, brat." _

_"Say please," she chirped. Aria noted the content gleam in the old woman's hazy blue eyes as Emma tossed the apple in the air before scooping it up and sinking into it once more. _

_"You damn cat, get me the leaves before I whack you over that empty head of yours." Vala grumbled when Emma swooped down to kiss her wrinkled temple, swatting at her halfheartedly as she left to rummage through the other room. _

_"Annoying girl," she sighed, gently arching her stooped back with a grimace. "She's going to be the death of me."_

_"You seem to enjoy her, though." Aria sat down gingerly in the chair across from the oval table when Vala waved a hand at it. Her dragon gave a little hum of sleepy pleasure before hopping down from her shoulders to curl around Samhain. She smiled down her dragon as Samhain eyed it apprehensively. "She's an amazing girl."_

_Vala snorted, using gnarled fingers to pat her wild fuzz of white hair that puffed out around her shoulders as if she had been shocked by an electrical spell. "Neh, she's merely tolerable."_

_Aria picked at the blue tablecloth, eyeing the impressive cauldron swinging over a sputtering fire. "Yet you'd be lost without her."_

_Vala scowled at the girl, tapping her cane impatiently against the cobbled floor. "I guess. I've put up with the girl for sixteen years. She's the one to do all the tiresome tasks." Vala cackled. "Gives her something useful to do."_

_Dmitri snorted as he settled himself on the floor beside Aria's chair, but Vala ignored him as if he wasn't even there. "That damn Damrious came by the other day," she grumbled, squirming in her seat to find a comfortable position for her back. "Not only did he want to use her magic for his war, but he wanted her to spread her legs for him like some common whore. The nerve of that man." _

_Aria sucked on her bottom lip in contemplation as Dmitri glared at nothing in particular. "Why don't you tell her about…you know…?"_

_Vala raised a nonexistent eyebrow as she leaned forward. Aria's senses were assaulted with the pungent scent of peppermint and old skin. "Do you know about that, little one?"_

_Aria flushed when both Samhain and Dmitri glanced up at her, awaiting her answer. "Well…in a sense…"_

_"And because of that, when men come around, you're weary, yes? You're constantly wondering what goes through their mind when they look at you, what their plotting to do when you turn your back."_

_"Umm, no, not exactly—"_

_"But when Damrious comes, you know what he wants, and it sickens you."_

_"Yes, but—"_

_Vala leaned back in her chair with a smirk. "Well, then. Aren't there times when you wished you wouldn't have figured it out for yourself?"_

_Aria frowned at the old woman, blinking quickly when Vala reached over to flick her yellowed fingernail between her arched brows. "Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles on your skin."_

_Aria tried to straighten her features as she said, "No, actually, I don't. If I didn't know, then I wouldn't be able to protect myself if they happened to try that." She noted in amusement that Dmitri ducked his head in shame. "If I didn't know about…_that_, I wouldn't know what they were doing, and by the time I realized it, it might be took late. There's no victory in ignorance."_

_Vala sneered. "Yeah, well, then get him—," she snapped, pointing a twig like finger at Dmitri, "—to teach her. Maybe a demonstration—"_

_"What the hell?! You crazy old bat! How could I—why would I—what would I—argh! Damn you." Dmitri crossed his arms over his chest with a pout as Vala cackled again. _

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's your business, not mine. Now, where are those leaves?"_

_"Oops." Emma walked into the room, a bowl of leaves in hand and a sheepish smile curving her eyes. "I forgot I put it up higher than usual. I take it you want me to make it?"_

_"You gotta do something useful in a while."_

_Emma rolled her eyes as she unhooked the cauldron and replaced it with the teakettle. She didn't even balk at the weight. Aria wondered if the thing was light, but when she peered over into it, she saw that it was nearly filled to the brim with some sort of stew. "Hmm."_

_"Strong as an ox, that girl," Vala said. "It's the demon blood. She's stronger than most full bloods, though. She's…different, I suppose. The half and half seems to make her stronger, not weaker."_

_"Just special," Emma supplied as she nibbled on the last of her apple before tossing the core at Dmitri. It bounded of his head with a plunk, causing the demon to glare fiercely at her back. _

_"Now, I need you to stir this for me." Emma plopped down a saucer sprinkled with dark, murky leaves. "Just play with it for a minute. When you're done, toss it into the kettle. We'll let it brew. Then, when it steams, you pour it into your cup…wait, I forgot the cup."_

_As Emma disappeared into the other room, Vala groused. "Scatterbrained little brat."_

_"Awh, I love you too, you old hag." She winked at Vala as she sat the cup down before Aria. _

_Aria studied it with pursed lips, poking at the glob of leaves with the end of the spoon Emma offered her. "Umm, why tea leaves? Can't you just tell me what's going on? I mean, Dmitri said you knew everything."_

_"I do. This is just to get a grip on the situation. Fate is always changing, girl. You're always shifting your future, and fate has no other choice but to follow. There are those very few who's destiny can't be changed, but it's a rare occurrence. What with the prophecy—"_

_"What prophecy? Why does every one keep spouting off about this bloody prophecy?" _

_Vala blinked at her as she rose to dump the tea leaves into the kettle. "That's quite a mouth you have for someone who has just stepped into her seventeenth birthday."_

_Aria flushed before she settled down. Emma gave her a comforting smile as she plopped down next to Dmitri, twisting her body so she could splay her long legs in his lap. When he sputtered, Emma asked, "You haven't heard of the prophecy?"_

_"No. I know nothing of this."_

_Emma blinked as Dmitri tried to move her legs. She pressed down harder, however, nearly hitting a very vital point in the process. Dmitri grimaced as he cuffed her ankles to keep her still. She smiled happily at her victory while he plucked at her beads with a pout. _

_"Well, then, that changes everything." Vala stood up slowly, her shoulders curving in as she scurried to a tall, oak shelf pilled high with dusty tomes. She mumbled unintelligibly to herself as her fingers drifted over the spines._

_Emma jumped up when the tea whistled behind her, her foot grazing his stomach in her haste. "Okay," she said a bit breathless at such a quick movement. "Now, pour your tea." She smiled. "I'd be a gracious host—"_

_Vala snorted, but Emma's smile never faded. "—and pour it for you, but it would disrupt the readings." _

_Aria did as she was told, watching as the white cup filled with murky tea. She grimaced slightly. "This wouldn't be a disturbing flavor, would it?"_

_"Nah. It's just regular old tea leaves. There's no real flavor. Vala likes her life bland." She smiled when the old woman eyed her cane as she pulled a book from the shelf. _

_"You're lucky I'm busy, you damn cat."_

_Emma winked down at Aria. "Now that you've poured it, we have to wait until it cools. Then, when we do that, you'll have to focus on something that's been bothering you. A spell, a dream, a man, whatever."_

_Aria blushed as she stared into the billowing steam. "That's it? I just focus on something that's been bothering me? But how do I choose?"_

_"Well, what's been getting to you the most?"_

_"Roarke," she answered without even thinking. She sucked in a breath. "Umm, I mean, that is—"_

_Emma whirled, planting both hands on either side of the table as she leaned forward slightly, eyes alight. "Roarke? As in soon-to-be Ruler Roarke?"_

_She nodded hesitantly. "Yes." When Emma gave a bright, devious grin, she hastily added, "But it's not like that. I mean, I wish it was, but I know nothing will happen between us, because Samhain said the only thing he needs, or wants for that matter, is my power. After that I'm useless to him."_

_"Samhain?" She glanced down at the wolf at Aria's feet. "That Samhain?"_

_Aria followed her gaze, her hands wrapped around the plain white cup. "Umm, yes. He just came to me, so I decided to call him Samhain for a lack of a better name."_

_"Do you know?" Emma ignored the growl that bubbled in Samhain's throat, instead leaning closer to the blushing witch. _

_"Know what? That's he's a part of Roarke's army? Yes. I know that now."_

_"Are you…connected?" She said the word as if it were forbidden from being spoken aloud. _

_Aria arched a brow. "Yes."_

_Aria couldn't decode the smug grin that spread across Emma's mouth. "Interesting." _

_Suddenly, a cane flew out of nowhere to whack Emma across the head. She yelped, a very catlike sound that had Aria giggling, before sulking off to plop down next to Dmitri, rubbing her temple. _

_Vala plunked down with a large green tome with gold letters sewn onto the cover. Dust covered it like a thick blanket, almost seeming like it was a seconds skin. Vala reared back with a deep breath, causing Aria to immediately cover her tea. She coughed when Vala blew the dust off the book, raising a hand to cover her mouth when a sneeze worked its way to her nose. _

_"There now. This is what I wanted."_

_Dmitri swatted at the dust follicles that danced around the air with a cough. _

_Aria peered over at the book when she could see through watery eyes. "What is it?"_

_Vala smiled. "This, my child, is _The Book of Garion_." _

_Aria's eyebrows drew together as Vala tossed the book at her. It crashed against her chest hard enough to make the breath whoosh from her lungs and nearly cause her chair to tumble backwards. Both Emma and Dmitri dove to keep it steady. Aria coughed again as she rubbed her chest gently. "_The Book of Garion_? Why would I need a history book?"_

_Vala blinked at her like she was an idiot, smile still in place. "No. It's not a history book. This book was a gift from the sorcerer Maeheild. He gifted this book to The Light and all who she would lead."_

_"The Light? What's that?" Aria felt her shoulders slump. All this information was confusing her. "Is that part of the prophecy?"_

_"Yes. You see, there is The Light, and The Darkness. Kinda stupid, but whatever. Anyway, The Light is a group who holds the power of the light—good magic. The Darkness is the group who holds the power of darkness—black magic. Self-explanatory, but still. The Light was prophesized to be led by the daughter of Maeheild, to help bring victory to whatever side she chose. She could even hold her own army against the Ruler and Damrious, but that's not the point. Anyway, she's supposed to lead her army to victory and bring peace—or despair, if she falls to the other side—and help the Ruler rule over the kingdom. She would be like a Merlin to the Ruler, or, if it was chosen, a wife."_

_"So…I'm supposed to find this girl and give her the book? Is that why you're giving this to me?"_

_Vala scowled and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath that held the heavy air of an insult. Aria bristled as she watched the old woman pull herself from the seat. "Stand up."_

_Aria's eyebrows drew together. She realized she had been doing that quite frequently since meeting Dmitri and his strange companions. "What?"_

_Vala placed her hands on bony hips. "Get up. What, you deaf as well as stupid?"_

_Anger flared against her skin as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Why you rotten old—" She trailed off, body stiff as she stood up like she was commanded. She would not lower herself to the old woman's place. She was better than that. Besides, she couldn't bring herself to snap at a kooky old woman, no matter how rude she was. _

_"Now, let's hope your eyes work." Aria's hands tightened into fists as the woman pointed to the cover of the book. "Whaddya see?"_

_Jaw clenched, Aria glanced down at the tome. "It's a book," she stated dryly, eyes rolling heavenward. _

_"No, no, no, you slow child. What do you _see_?" _

_Aria sent the old woman a smoldering glare that had Dmitri backing away slowly, for he had once been pinned with the same violent glance just hours ago. Vala ignored her, instead using her cane to whack Aria upside the head. She ducked, the movement forcing her nose to nearly touch the book. She was well on her way to rearing up and giving the woman a sound tongue lashing, but something carved into the cover of the tome had any words in her throat dying. _

_"Oh my."_

_Vala cackled, quickly loosening the girl's cape so it billowed to the floor in a pool of white silk. "You see it now, don't you?"_

_Aria straightened almost mechanically as Vala scooped up her mane of midnight hair to toss it over one shoulder. "You see that every morning when you wake up, every time you fall asleep. You see it in your dreams, in your visions. You see it every time you glance in a mirror, don't you? Have you ever wondered why a birthmark would resemble an object almost perfectly?"_

_"How can that…I don't understand."_

_"Cross your arms over your chest."_

_Aria jerked out of her shock to glace at the old woman. "What?"_

_Vala scowled hotly, her mouth seeming to twist into her wrinkled face and nearly disappeared. "I said," she ground out, "hold your dress to your chest unless you want me to flash the entire room. The dogs might like it, but I can assure you I wouldn't."_

_"Oh." She didn't fight back, couldn't find the strength to as she did as she was commanded, and Vala loosened her dress so it tumbled down to her waist. She felt the old woman run a gnarled finger over the mark that she had been cursed with since birth. _

_"Umm-hmm. Figured as much." _

_Emma gave her a pitying glance as she stood up to help arrange her hair around her chest. She winked when Aria glanced up at her. "Vala likes to humiliate people," she said softly. "You're no exception. You should feel lucky," she added offhandedly to Dmitri, who was trying—but not succeeding—to hold back a blush. She pouted at him. "Vala's not trying to humiliate you like always."_

_He didn't respond with an answer, merely busied himself with studying a flint of dirt on his patched brown trousers. She knew that had roles been switched and it was her, not Aria, into the spotlight, he would have already started to gag and list every possible flaw he could find. Emma glanced down at her own body barely concealed, and unconsciously folded her arms over her chest to hide away. _

_She stepped back when Vala gave her a rough shove to get her out of her way. "So, you wondering why the same sword on the book is a mirror image on your back?"_

_Emma studied the sword with a slight pucker of her lips. It looked as if it had been tattooed on with ink. The hilt, embroidered with what looked like a lion upon closer inspection, started at the nape of her neck and ended right below her shoulder blades. The blade was about three inches in width, completely covering her spine, the tip dipping onto the curve of her butt. Surrounding it was spiked vines that twisted around the blade almost like a lover. The vines, amazingly, were green. The pattern was so intricate that Emma briefly wondered if maybe it had been carved onto her, instead of being there at birth. She wanted to ask Vala about it, but kept her mouth shut. She really didn't feel like being reprimanded for her stupidity. _

_Dmitri, thankfully, was the one to open his loud mouth. "That is not a birthmark, you old hag. It's a tattoo. Birthmarks don't have color, or such spiffy designs. Seriously. Do you know anyone who has a birthmark that is not only shaped like a sword that covers her entire back, but is engraved with a lion? I'm not that stupid." _

_Vala's cane, which miraculously appeared out of nowhere once again, poked Dmitri's tan forehead. "Shush, you stupid boy." She huffed something beneath her breathe before crooking a finger at Emma. The demon blanched. _

_"What?"_

_"Come here."_

_Emma frowned as she slowly shuffled over to the old crone. "What?" She wouldn't show them, would she? Vala couldn't hate her that much…right?_

_Vala gave a liquid cough. "Get me the book." She tossed Emma a smoldering glare. "And learn some manners when talking to an elder. Haven't I taught you better, you damn brat?"_

_Emma smiled sweetly, her heart settling down as she plucked the book from the wooden table. "Why, your right! What a sorry excuse for a half-breed I am!" _

_Vala frowned as Emma started to flip through the book, all humor gone. Her slim brows drew together. "Vala, these pages are empty." She ignored Dmitri when he popped up to peer over her shoulder, his hands unconsciously settling against her bare skin. She deftly ignored the strange heat that simmered in her stomach as well. "How can this be of any help without a word written on it?" She thumbed through more pages. "Or is there a certain spell you have to say?"_

_"What is it with you young people and always pointing out the obvious?" Vala waddled to her to pluck the book from her clawed hands, closing the book with a solid snap that had dust particles floating in the air. Emma coughed and waved her hands before her nose to swipe them away. _

_"Pull up your dress, Aria," Vala said seriously, returning to her seat once more and sliding the book to the middle, "and sit down. We don't have much time. Emma, put her tea on the counter. I'll deal with that in a moment. For now, I must explain this book." Vala glanced up at Emma with heavy blue eyes. "He comes again. It is his army, but they come with a specified task."_

_When Emma went pale, she added, "And he will not take no for an answer this time."_

_Emma twisted her hands together. "Should I distract them—?"_

_"No. No, we can't let his army know your weakness. You must stay within the shadows for now. When it's time, you can go out, but not now. He would use it against you if he found out."_

_Dmitri pulled his hands from Emma's shoulders, his eyebrows drawn together as he watched Emma place the tea on the counter with trembling hands. He could smell the fear settling over the sweet scent of her skin. "Weakness? What are you talking about? Emma—?"_

_She dropped her mask back into place as she settled her hand on his forearm, her emerald eyes darkening with gravity. She managed a smile for him as she said softly, "There is a reason I cannot stay in the sun, Dmitri. But now is not the time to deal with my weakness. Aria is the important one." _

_His shoulders stiffened when she breezed past him, his eyes darkening with worry when Emma disappeared into that damn room once again. He made a move to follow her, but Vala snapped, "Leave her be. She's got things to do."_

_Dmitri exchanged looks with Samhain, their unspoken message hanging heavily in the air. A moment later, Samhain pulled himself from the floor and followed the cat demon inside. At momentary peace, Dmitri turned his attention to Vala and _The Book of Garion.

_"Aria, listen to me. This book here is not what it seems. You're father, the Wizard Maeheild, left this book to me when Damrious's mother killed him and the prophecy was born. He knew the moment you were born and the moment the prophecy was decided, that this was your path. This is what you were meant for. This book, although innocent in appearance, is your answer to The Four. If you lose this book before calling upon them, then all could be lost. You're power might not be enough to defeat The Darkness. The only way to summon The Four is to spill your blood across the sword. Only the blood of Maeheild will open up the portal. Once they are here, they cannot go back until the war has ended. Keep this in mind. If they refuse to cooperate, then you're death will only send them back. When they are here, you must try and talk them into joining your side. If Damrious gets a hold of them, this war might be lost."_

_Aria traced her fingers over the sword. "The Four?"_

_"Now is not the time. Damrious obviously tracked you here and is not a happy camper, so I must make this quick. When you need The Four, you must slice your palm diagonally and press it to the book. After that, there I nothing you can do. They will come, but the time might not be when you want it. After you escape from here, summon them. There is no spell, only your blood. I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot. My job here is done."_

_Aria flinched when the dragon's outside roared. Vala jerked up and pointed to the doorway where Emma had disappeared. "Go, now. They are here. If they find you, they will not hesitate to bring you to him. Emma and I will keep them—"_

_"What? But he'll kill you!" Something rancid burned Aria's throat as Emma walked out of the room, a sad smile playing across her mouth. Samhain walked out behind her, his head held high but his eyes forlorn. _

_Her eyes pleaded with him when Vala shoved the book at her. "Samhain," she asked, voice almost a plea, "we can't let them do this."_

_**Aria, if he catches you, all will be lost. It is a sacrifice we have to make if Garion is to fall into the light—**_

_**"**__I will not sacrifice anyone!" _

_Something crashed against the door, protected by the cavern walls. The sound of rock raining against the ground had panic ripping into her stomach. Emma reached forward to grab her, hands tightening against her bicep. Dmitri stared at her in confusion; something dark dancing across his eyes when she gave Aria a forceful tug forward." Come on. We don't have much time if we're to get you out of here."_

_She shoved her toward the room, cautiously glancing behind her as Vala settled down to sip at the discarded tea. "Emma, no! I can't let you do this!"_

_She stopped momentarily to pick up the baby dragon and place him in her arms, her eyes confused. "This is what I have to do. It's not that bad," she added softly when tears danced in Aria's white-blue eyes. "I mean, there is no place for a hybrid like me. I can't even go out in the sunlight for more than ten minutes. There's no_ need_ for something like me. Besides, I won't be missed for long. You'll forget I even existed after the war—"_

_It happened before she could control herself. Dmitri could only stare in dumbfounded shock as Aria's hand cracked against Emma's cheek with enough force to snap the cat's head to the side. The half-demon blinked, slowly turning to the witch with something akin to angered bewilderment dancing in her emerald eyes. Despite the Garion Knights beating against the rock wall, Vala looked amused as Aria stood toe to toe with Emma. "How dare you say that?" She hissed, hands fisting at her side while tears fell down her cheeks in heavy torrents. "How can you think that your life is a sacrifice for my safety?"_

_Emma scowled down at the older girl, her cheek turning an angry red from Aria's palm. "Because you're life means more than mine ever will. I am a half breed." She held up a hand when Aria tried to interrupt. "I don't belong with the humans and I don't belong with demons. I can't walk out into the sunlight for more than ten minutes because my mother cursed me while trying to kill the bastard that caused her so much pain. The only reason I'm not alone is because Vala pitied me. The only reason Dmitri even comes here is so he can tear into my heart and not feel guilt when he leaves me bleeding, because half-breeds aren't even worth it. The only thing I have ever accomplished is annoying Vala. I am meant for nothing. I have no future, and dammit, I refuse to just sit here and do nothing when someone who's meant for greater things thinks she can feel sorry for me. Now get in that damn room before I shove you into it myself."_

_Aria gasped when Emma growled deep within her throat and dropped to her haunches to lift her over her shoulder. Aria yelped, hands flailing when she nearly dropped the book. "W-wait! Emma, what are you—"_

_"I'm getting you the hell out of this mess," she snarled, the sound so predatorily feline that Aria trembled in fear. She nearly screamed when Emma dumped her into a long winding corridor behind the clustered wooden shelf lined with potions and medicines. "This leads to a coven just behind the Garion Sea. From there, head east into the forest. You then need to call The Four. Damrious will be keeping an eye on your home in hopes to snatch you, so you must find a different, more secure shelter. If you ever need help, come to the dragons." Aria watched as Emma reached down to pull the red string of beads from her ankle. "Use this to get them to trust you. It might still have my scent of you need it—"_

_"Why can't you help?" She asked, but knew the answer before Emma told her. Her heart shattered in her chest. _

_"Because Damrious will kill me here. That, or take me with him in hopes to drag the truth from me. He knows you are here, but he won't be able to get past this. I've put up a barrier than only I can take down. None of his magic can get through here. But you have to hurry." She glanced behind her when the banging became louder. _

_Dmitri walked behind her, but before he could so much a lift his hand, she turned to him and pushed him into the tunnel. "Go. And no matter what you do, do not look back, you understand?"_

_She let out a shaking breath when Dmitri regained his balance and turned to her, hand reaching for her. She stepped back, tears dancing in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly, voice breaking, and slid the wall back into place. _

_"No!" Aria lunged toward the barrier, hoping to stop her, but it was too late. She had already closed the space off. "Damnit, Emma, don't do this! I'm not worth it!" She pounded on the wall until blood wept from her skin. "We can't let her do this! I will not let her die for me."_

_She whirled toward Dmitri, hands fisting in his tunic. "Please, we can't let her die. I know you hate her—"_

_His glare was so fierce and sudden in the soft luminosity that Aria nearly took a hesitant step back. "I never hated her."_

_"Then don't let her die." She said with the tone of a warrior queen, her eyes twinkling in the meager light the torches provided. _

_**Are you willing to risk everything for her, Aria? Are you willing to take the chance of Damrious getting a hold of you before you can get to Roarke? **__There was no condemnation in his voice, just a soft understanding, for he knew the answer before she even knew it herself. _

_Aria turned slowly, her eyes like liquid fire as she locked her gaze with him. "Yes, I am. Roarke can wait. I will not let an innocent girl die because of some stupid prophecy. She will _not_ die if I have anything to do with it. Either you help me with this, or keep your loyalties to the Prince. No matter which path you take, you're going to betray one of us. I suggest you make your decision quick, Samhain."_

_Dmitri gawked at her. "You would be an awesome Queen."_

_She glared at him as she pressed her hands to the wall. "What type of magic does she use?" She asked, eye fluttering shut as she concentrated on the aura around the shelf. She tried not to flinch when she heard the deep timber of Damrious's head Knight. It seemed that Damrious had not come on this task. That made matters so much easier. _

_"She uses demon magic, like I do. It's not strong, but its hell to get out of. She's tricky."_

_Aria smirked as she opened her eyes. "I always have loved a challenge."_

_**

* * *

**_

_Emma angled her chin as the Knight of Garion stepped into her home, easily peeling an apple with a short knife. Vala was still sipping at the cold tea, body relaxed and mind at ease. Her cane was nestled in her lap like a pet cat. _

_Emma cut the apple down the middle and bit into one half. She threw the leading knight a smile as she swallowed her snack. "Can I help you?"_

_He regarded her with a scowl. "Where is she?"_

_Emma glanced around the tiny room in confusion. "Who? Vala's right there, if you can't see. Kinda hard not to miss that head of hair." She ignored the glare the old woman threw her, instead concentrating upon the sudden spike of magical heat. _Damnit,_ she cursed inwardly. _She's trying to save me. Stubborn wench.

_"Don't play stupid, you disgusting half-breed. Where is Aria of Garion?"_

_Emma pouted slightly. "Ouch. Must you be so cruel?"_

_She kept her features steady as he marched up to her and wrapped his hand around her slim throat. "I have no time for games, half-breed. Tell me where you hid Aria and I'll make sure your death is quick and painless."_

_"Awh, you're so thoughtful. But I'm sorry. Aria's not here."_

_"Don't lie to me!" He reared back, his metal-gloved hand slamming against her jaw and sending her head to the side. She felt the hot slid of blood down her neck from where his armor had busted the skin. She flinched slightly. "Now that was not nice," she murmured, dabbing at her jaw with her palm. She pulled it back to study the thick smear of blood. "Not nice at all."_

_She met his gaze when he leaned closer to her, his eyes cold and dead beneath his snake-engraved helmet. "I will not ask you again. Where is Aria? We know she is here. We followed you here."_

_As Vala sipped her tea silently, Emma smirked. "She's not here so I can't really help you. You'll have to tell Damrious that he'll just have to keep on looking."_

_"Hey, Captain, look here." Emma felt her eyes drift close in defeat when one of the knights lifted Aria's discarded cloak. She knew that Vala sighed quietly. She opened her eyes to see the Captain smirking down at her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His hand tightened around her neck, bruising her pale skin until she had to bite back the urge to whimper. _

"_Isn't that the witch's emblem?" The solider asked. "I mean, it has a sword on the breast, and that's her thing…right?" He blinked down at the white silk. "Unless you have a penchant for swords, madam." _

_Vala snorted. "The sword is too much like a man for us to like."_

_The captain scowled at her, his nails digging deeper into Emma's flesh. "Then how, pray tell, did it end up here?"_

_"That's a good question, boy. How did it get there?"_

_Emma smiled sheepishly as blood dribbled down her collarbone. "Ah, you have to forgive her. Old age has messed with her head. She rarely says anything worthwhile these days."_

_Her eyes stayed innocently on his as he leered down at her, watching a bead of blood snake down her chest to dip between the valley between her breasts. "Tell me where you hide the witch, half-breed."_

_Emma sighed. "I do so wish you would refrain from calling me that."_

_"Answer the question!" He hissed, pulling his hand back to hit her once again. This time, she felt her lip bust at the pressure. What was it with people and hitting her face today? _

_"I don't know."_

_"You lying whore!" Instead of hitting her face, he decided to plow his metal knuckles into her ribs. He gloated in the feel of her ribs cracking. Emma gasped at the pain rushing down her torso, her nails digging into the counter as she leaned over to gain her breath. The movement sent daggers of agony down her chest until she felt white dots dance before her vision. _

_"Ouch," she managed to gasp when the pain died down to a numb roar. "That…was painful." She coughed, cringing when a hot trail of blood slid down the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with a flinch. "Well, that's never a promising sight." _

_The captain leaned down so his face was nearly touched hers. "Where. Is. She?"_

_Emma shifted slightly to help stop the pain racing through her body. "I. Don't. Know." She ignored his grip on her neck tightening. "She could be anywhere by now, I'd figure. I mean, there are many place in Garion she could go."_

_The captain's eyebrow twitched. "How did she leave here, half-breed?"_

_Emma blinked away the black dots swimming before her eyes. "Well, I suppose she used a door."_

_He hit her again, harder this time, and sent her sprawling on the ground. He crouched down in front of her, fisting her now loose hair in his fist and bringing her face close to his. "I am tired of your smartass mouth, demon."_

_She ran her tongue over her bleeding mouth as her lips lifted in a cocky grin. "I will not tell you where she is, so I suggest you either kill me or leave, for you won't get an answer from me, _Captain_." She spat blood into his face and twisted her body so she could slam her wrist across the side of his head. She felt her wrist bone crack against his metal helmet but ignored it. The soldier's behind him had already ripped her to her feet, their hands pinning her arms behind her back. One of them jerked her head back by the hair while the rest dropped to their knees to keep her legs in place. _

_She growled a low, primal yawl that promised retribution for the pain they put her in. She knew without a doubt that she would be dead before Aria managed to break her spell, but she swore on her mother's grave she would take as many of these bastards' down as she could. _

_Her eyes narrowed dangerously when the captain climbed to his feet, cracking his neck loudly as he towered over her height. "You stupid half-breed whore. You will pay for your insubordination." _

_She kept her eyes level with his when he brought back his hand to hit her once more, but to her astonishment, he lowered it to her sarong. She was thrown off balance. What was he doing?_

_"Tell me, men. How do you feel about having a half-breed whore?"_

_She blinked rapidly. She didn't understand what he meant. She cut her eyes to the man holding onto her shoulder when he said, "She'll do. She is a woman, after all. I'm sure we could stomach the fact that she's a hybrid." _

_Emma jerked when several hands started to rip at her cloths, heart beat erratic. What the hell were they doing?! One of them grabbed hold of the beads around her neck, snapping the frail thread so a rainbow of pearls rained down to the floor. _

_"Get your slimy hands off her."_

_Emma gasped when Vala stood up from her seat, the tea cup empty and her hands wrapped around her cane like a sword. The captain blinked his way from his shock before bursting into laughter. _

_"And what will you do if we refuse, old hag?" He lifted a chin as a go ahead for them men, keeping his eyes on the seething old crone. Emma cried out when they tore both her sarong and skirt from her, leaving her in nothing but her breast binding and a pair of tight, short drawers she had created from a yard of imported silk. They were on their way to ripping them from her when Vala whacked the captain over the head with her cane, quickly parrying to ram the end of it between a soldier's eyes when the leader stumbled and fell. The injured man let go of Emma with a yelp, clutching his bleeding forehead while Vala dipped down with the grace of a warrior to club a man between his thighs. He went down quickly. _

_Taking the hint, Emma jerked forward, taking a good number of men with her. They stumbled at the sudden movement, their hands losing their grip around her skin. She used the sudden flaw to rip herself free; throwing her body back to knock the remaining soldier's to the ground. The fell in a mass if twisted limbs, their weapons clattering to the floor. Emma cursed when a sword drove itself into her side, slicing cleanly into her. She pulled away, using elbows, knees, and fists to drag herself from the pile._

_One of the soldiers's snagged out a hand, gripping onto her ankle with enough force to crack bone. Thinking quickly, Emma twisted her body to slam her opposing heel into the side of his head. The force knocked him out, giving her enough time to pull her limb from him. Unfortunately, the soldier's act led the rest to their own heroism as they pulled themselves from the pile to grab her once again. She fought with all her might, clawing and biting as they dragged her back to her feet. One twisted her hand behind her back so suddenly that she felt her shoulder pop out of place. _

_Hot white pain drilled into her, but she didn't stop. Even when she felt as if her arm was being ripped from her socket, she bucked against them. They cursed and held steady to her, waiting until her energy was drained and she collapsed back against them, body going limp in their grasp. Her breathing was labored, forcing her ribs to expand and explode in fireworks of raw black pain. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, head pounding in sync with her racing heart. Yet she refused to let the darkness take her. _

_Vala huffed as she turned to face the girl. "You stupid idiot girl! Why must you always get yourself into so much trouble?"_

_Emma lifted her eyes to her, eyebrows drawing together when Vala's image split into twins, then to triplets. She blinked blood out of them when it threatened to blind her. "Excuse me," she managed to choke out as their grip against her tightened. "I didn't know I was doing such a horrible job."_

_"Just look at you! You look like you beat yourself up with a rock!"_

_Emma groaned hoarsely when the pain threatened to drown her in darkness. "Thanks, you old hag. That makes me feel so special."_

_Vala huffed as she placed the cane back on the ground and leaned her slight weight against it. "I will not save you anymore, you here? The next time someone beats the crap out of you then tries to rape you, I'm just gonna sit back and sip my tea. Understand?"_

_Emma didn't understand what she meant by rape, but the taunt in her tone caused her hackles to rise. "Fine! I don't need you anyway! I can take care of my—Vala! Behind you!"_

_Horrified panic forced her body to move as the Captain stood behind the small old woman, sword pulled back. Emma bucked against their grip as Vala turned slowly, head cocked to the side. Emma's eyes went wide as hopelessness clutched at her breaking heart as Vala squared her shoulders, and smirked heavily as the captain plunged his sword through her chest. _

_"_Vala_!" Her scream vibrated off her ears as Vala's body slumped forward into a pool of her own blood, her milky blue eyes fading into a dull white as they landed on Emma's horrified face. _

_"You stupid girl," Vala said softly. "You best not make me worry anymore." And her eyes fluttered shut as she took in one final ragged breath. _

_And Emma broke, her heart shattering into fragments as she wept Vala's name over and over until her throat was raw, her tears mixing with blood until it seemed her body bled pink. But no matter how hard she screamed, no matter how hard she fought, Vala did not move. _

_The captain wiped the blood off his sword by dragging in across Vala's unmoving body, nose wrinkled as he brought it up to his face. "Disgusting," he muttered. _

_And something with her snapped. Her tears stopped falling as rage swept over her in hot, red waves. Her body went ridged as the pain was washed away by adrenaline, and her body thrummed with energy. _

_She lifted her eyes, the emerald bleeding into black, and snarled, "I'll kill you."_

_The captain faltered as the girl peeled back her teeth in a feline grin, her eyes sharpening into thin slits as her claws thickened and her body seemed to vibrate with power. He pasted on a scowl as fear trickled through his skin like water. _

_"Kill her."_

_But his order was never able to be put into motion. Before he could so much as try to gather his thoughts, a blur of blonde launched itself at his army, ripping into their armor and skin like knives through butter. He stumbled back as blood sprayed from their bodies like fountains, covering his spotless armor in crimson death. _

_A low, feral growl rumbled from behind him, followed by the roar of what had to be a baby dragon. He whirled around; all of his training floating out the window with his mind at the large, silver wolf crouched at his feet, the large body folded so he could pounce at him any moment. Beside him, a tiny blue and gold dragon snarled, spike tail swiping at the air. And there, standing between her soldiers, was Aria of Garion. _

_White energy cackled around her like flames, hair billowing around her as if a strong wind blew around them. Her eyes were a solid white now, with no iris, no pupil, only a frightening white that seemed to beckon him into nothingness. _

_"Leave," she ordered, her voice like velvet fire, "and tell Damrious that he will not win against me."_

_He scrambled backwards, tripping over the body of Vala and dropping down into her blood. He yelped and jerked to his feet, only to run into the chest of the blonde blur that had killed his men. In his arms was the half-demon, broken, bloody and unconscious, her bruised neck arched over the blonde boy's muscled arm. He felt a moments worth of pride at the damage he caused before he lifted his eyes to the face of the demon. _

_He gulped. _

_The demon before him, no more than seventeen, looked like an avenging god, his face hard and his eyes like blood. Every part of his body seemed to flame with rage. The bravest man in the Ruler's army yelped when Dmitri said, in a voice that held no kindness, "If I ever see you near her again, I will personally rip your head from your shoulders and mount it on my wall."_

_The captain managed a quick nod before he darted out of the home and up the stairs, giving no backwards glance at his dead comrades. _

_Aria swallowed a whimper at the body of the old woman, her eyes trained only on Emma's face. This time, she couldn't swallow the sound. "Oh, Emma." Gently, she traced her fingers over the girl's bleeding temple. "I'm so sorry we didn't get here soon enough."_

_Tear blinded her vision as she turned away from the sight. Samhain prodded Vala's body with his nose before lifting defeated eyes to Aria. __**I'm sorry, Aria. She's…there is nothing we can do, now. She's already gone.**_

_Aria closed her eyes against the wave of pain that crashed through her system. When she opened them once again, they were bright with tears she would not shed. "If we don't hurry, Vala might not be the only one we lose."_

_She turned to Dmitri, still in his demonic form, and angled her head. "We need to take the tunnel back to the sea. He'll be coming back. It would be best if we let him think we left through the door."_

_He nodded, his eyes bleeding back into the bright red she was used to. "We need…medical supplies. Her face isn't the only thing they damaged. There's blood dripping down my arm, and it's not from her mouth." Dmitri glanced down at the girl who had been his enemy for as long as he could remember and felt his heart break. _

_"You're right. I think I saw some supplies in the other room." She turned and gently placed her hand on Dmitri's bloody arm. "Go ahead and start out. Take him with you," she added, cocking her head toward the dragon. "I don't want him being stuck here if Damrious is to return."_

_He nodded, and was halfway on his way to the room when he turned slightly, his eyes falling upon Vala. "What are we to do about her?" He asked softly, making no move to hide the grief in his voice. The old woman might have annoyed him to no end, but she shouldn't have died like this. No one deserved to die like this. "Emma…she was all Emma had." And he knew that no matter what happened he would never forget the sound of her crying Vala's name, her voice broken. It would haunt him till his death. _

_For that, he would kill that sordid excuse for a captain. _

_Aria watched him walk down the tunnel until his silhouette disappeared from sight. It was only then that she allowed herself to crumble on the floor and weep. _

_She felt Samhain approach her hesitantly, but she didn't care. She just helped kill an old woman because she was a part of a stupid prophecy that she wanted no part of. It was her fault that Vala was dead, her fault that Emma was beaten and tinkering on the brink of death, and it was her fault that she had to bring four innocent people into a war that could not be stopped. _

_Samhain gently nudged his head between her folded arms clutched tightly across her knees, forcing her to lift her head. Her eyes were flooded with guilty tears. "I can't do this, Samhain. I can't risk the lives of innocent people just to keep my own life. I just _can't_. I shouldn't have to do this. I can't let them protect me like this. I won't have people fight my own battles."_

_**They wanted to protect you, Aria. They knew that you're future is filled with more than just power. You are Garion's only chance for peace. You're the one who can stop Damrious. If you die, or he gets a hold of you, people will lose hope. Without you, the chance to free Garion is hopeless. **_

_"But why me?" She cried, swiping at her tears with an angry jerk of her wrist. "Why am I the one who people count on? I was a mere Wiccan until this afternoon. I was just a regular, orphaned witch who made potions for a living. Samhain, I can't be the one who holds all this power. I can't cast a spell to save my life. I can use potions, no problem, but real magic? I can't. I'm not like Maeheild and his wife. I'm just—"_

_**Vala told you, Aria, that Maeheild is your father. You're parents were killed by Damrious's sorceress mother in an attempt to garner their power. Had you not of been born, Maeheild would not have been able to lock his powers and his wife's into your infant body. Vala never had a chance to tell you this, but that sword on your back is the key to an unspeakable power. You are the one who has to unlock it. You must be the one to look inside yourself and find the great Wizard whom helped the Rulers' of the past keep Garion prosperous. He guarded the Royals, the Commoners, the Light. His powers, as well as your mother's, were unlike anyone had ever seen. Together, they held the powers of the greatess Wiccan's to ever live. But now, all those powers are within you. You are Garion's savior, but if you chose to back down, then do it now. If you want to run from your destiny, be my guest. I can't stop you. I can't stop you from running and never glancing back. Most people in your situation would. But please, make your decision quickly. I fear that Emma might not last much longer in her current state. **_

_Aria twisted her fingers in her lap, her eyes heavy on the discarded book she had dropped in her haste to save Vala and Emma. "Me, the savior of a country." She shook her head. "Doesn't seem plausible. And The Four? Portals to different worlds all through a book?" Sighing, she ran her hands through the soft fur of Samhain's neck. "This seems more fantasy than reality."_

_Samhain watched her as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. __**In a world where we coincide with demons, dragons, unicorns, goblins, fairies, witches, and giants, you think that a measly portal is strange? You're too sheltered. **_

_She grunted as she turned back to the shelf to dig up the medical care that Emma would need. She spotted bandages, needle and thread, as well as jars of ground bistort mixed with Echinacea, myrrh, and goldenseal. She sighed, thankful that the old gypsy woman had dabbled in medical herbs, for the cream in her hands would be perfect for dressing and healing wounds. She found henbane as well, though there was very little of it, for it was poisonous if used in large amounts in a specified amount of time. For the time being, however, it would help take away the pain Emma was sure to feel if she ever woke up. _

_She turned to Samhain when her arms became full. "Can you find me a basket of sorts to carry all this in? We can use some of these medicines on our journey, at least until I can get my hands on more herbs and a place to work. Do you think I can conjure up enough magical power to project my home somewhere else?" _

_Samhain trotted off to find a basket as he said offhandedly, _**_Yes, I'm sure you could. Wasn't there something in your mother's_ Book of Shadows_ about that? We'll sneak in while the guards are distracted and get it._ **

_"Mmm-hmm. Sounds good." She picked up a bottle of plaintain to use to stop the bleeding, amazed at all the herbs the woman had stored. Was it Vala's doing or Emma? She would have to ask when Emma regained consciousness, she mused, for if it was Emma, then maybe she could give the girl's self-esteem a boost by helping her out. She could always gather the herbs at night, since sun seemed to be a picky subject. _

_Samhain returned with a basket, the one she had carried to the market. Aria raised a brow, idly swiping at her wet lashes. "Where did you get that? I can't remember brining it." _

_**Dmitri must have brought it with him.**_

_She nodded slightly, dumping the ingredients into the basket with a sigh. "We better get on. Emma's lost too much blood for it to be healthy." Samhain dipped his head in agreement, moving toward the tunnel slowly. He turned back to her when he reached the threshold. __**Are you coming?**_

_Aria gave one last look at Vala's home, her heart rising into her throat. "Yes. I'm coming." Gently, she slid the shelf closed behind her. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Emma had not lied when she told the cave lead to the Garion Sea. Aria sighed softly as her eyes raked over the crystal waters. The sky above them was a dreary gray, the low clouds promising rain. It was this reason that Dmitri had situated Emma just within the mouth of the cave. _

_"How is she?" Aria asked quietly as she kneeled next to her, absently patting the dragon's head when he butted it against her thigh. _

_Dmitri leaned back against the cave wall, on arm draped over his upraised knee. "Not good. The wound on her side is deep and I think a few of her ribs are cracked, maybe even broken. Her shoulder's dislocated, too." He turned his head away to glare furiously at the sea. "They did a number on her, that's for sure. If I hadn't of taken the time to spar with her when we we're younger, she might not of been able to protect herself. They might've…" His jaw clenched, but he said no more. _

_She nodded softly as she rummaged through her basket in search for the jar of bistort and the needle and thread. "She did well, however."_

_She glanced hesitantly at Dmitri's face as she twisted off the cap to the medicine. "What do we do now?" She asked quietly, gently probing at the wound on Emma's side. She flinched when Emma gave a quite groan. It was too deep, she realized, and would have to be stitched and wrapped. Unfortunately, she did not bring any gauze with her. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_She smeared the cream across the wound, ignoring the blood that seeped across her skin. She was, after all, a healer. "I mean about Emma. Vala…Vala was all she had. With her gone…we can't just leave her now. She has nowhere to go. She has nothing now." _

_Dmitri watched her as she readied the needle and thread, biting back a flinch when she started to sew Emma's skin back together. "I…I don't know. I didn't think I would have to. I thought…I seriously thought that Vala would live longer. I mean…she was such an ornery old woman, but she had the energy of a twenty year old woman. She…I can't believe she's gone." _

_Aria refused to let the tears fall, instead concentrating fully upon tugging at the last stitch. "Damn," she muttered after tying the loose ends. "I don't have any scissors and I really don't want to use my teeth." _

_She mulled over her problem with a pout, glancing around the cave in search of something to snip the end of the thread. She blinked when her eyes landed on Dmitri. "Hey, do you think you can somehow cut the thread with your claws?" She glanced down at her own short, stubby nails. "I don't have any—I have a nasty habit of peeling them off when I concentrate too hard—but it might work if you did. Are your claws sharp?"_

_He glanced down at his hands briefly. "I guess." _

_She angled her head towards him, signaling him to come. He glanced at Emma's prone body hesitantly. It caused Aria to frown. "Dmitri, you can't dislike her so much that you can't even do this one thing for her—"_

_"It's not that," he snarled, causing her to raise an eyebrow as him. "Move over," he groused, shoving her aside to drop to his haunches to take the white thread between his fingers. He grimaced at the raw wound, his stomach lurching when he realized how close it was to hitting something vital. Pushing it aside, Dmitri set the string between his claws and pressed down hard. _

_The broken thread fluttered to the pale sand. He watched its decent numbly, mind playing Emma's scream over and over until he felt as if he would forever be cursed with the sound. He jerked out of his revere when Aria shoved the jar of cream into his hands without looking at him. She was instead frowning over the cuts on Emma's face. "Dress her wound," she ordered. When he blinked at her, she sighed and added, "Rub that cream on your fingers and work it across the stitches so it doesn't get infected."_

_He stared at the jar in his hands with a frown tugging at his mouth. Almost reluctantly, he dipped his index finger into the mix, curiously bringing it to his nose and sniffing. He gagged at the putrid stench, causing Aria to chuckle slightly as she ripped the hem of her skirt to dab at Emma's bleeding mouth. _

_"It's not meant to smell good," she offered with a smile. "It's meant to heal."_

_He glared at the concoction before hesitantly running his finger against the sewn flesh, his skin crawling at how strange it felt. Her skin was hot to the touch, still wet with warm blood. _

_He jerked back with a yelp when Emma gave a low hum of pain, her dulled emerald eyes fluttering open. Her eyebrows drew together as her vision waved before her, mouth drawing back in a grimace of pain. She blinked slowly and gently turned her head. The first thing she saw was him. _

_"Dmitri?" She asked hoarsely, eyes roving over his features until her vision stopped blurring. _

_He jerked his eyes away from her, a scowl tugging at his mouth as something heavy grabbed hold of his stomach and jerk downward. "Shut up, you stupid cat. You're hurt and the more you talk, the more of a pain you'll be."_

_Aria gawked at him as he stood up, movements jerky, and plopped down at the mouth of the cave. "Why you no good—"_

_"Vala? Where's…where's Vala? I…I need to go see if she's o-okay. She…he hurt her, and I have to see if she's okay. She won't be h-happy if I l-leave her alone for too long."_

_She tried to pull herself up, tried to wrestle herself to her feet, but the pain racing down her torso and arms had her collapsing back. She gave a soft sound of pain as Aria pushed her down softly. "Emma, please, you need to rest. You were hurt and—"_

_"Vala. Where's Vala? And where am I? T-this doesn't look like her home."_

_The tears she had tried to hard to quell fell down, curving over her jaw and staining her dress as she kept her hands on the struggling demon. "Please, Emma, don't move. You'll rip at your stitches."_

_She cringed slightly, good hands fisting. She shoved Aria away to sit up, nearly crying out at the pain thrumming through her system. "Answer my question, Aria. Where is Vala? And where the hell am I?"_

_"We carried you to the cave, right near the sea, where the tunnel led to—"_

_"You brought me outside?" She gasped as her sudden exclamation forced her ribs to expand. As she bent forward in pain, Aria fluttered around her, trying to find the best place to put her hands to push her back down, but almost every inch of visible flesh was covered in bruises or whelps. "Why? I told you I can't be out in the sun—"_

_"We had to, Emma. If Damrious came back here—"_

_"It doesn't matter. How can you think to bring me out when you know I can't—"_

_"Because I couldn't let you die like Vala did just to save me!" Aria gasped, hands flying to her mouth as disbelief clouded Emma's eyes. "I-I m-mean, t-that is to say—"_

_"Dead?" Her voice was dull as her hands dropped to her side. She stopped fighting to get up as she glanced at the sea lapping gently at the sand. "Vala's not dead. Y-you're wrong. Vala wouldn't die like that. She…she might of hated me, but she wouldn't leave me alone like this. She _wouldn't_."_

_Aria didn't fight when Emma lurched to her feet, legs trembling as she tried to gain her footing. "You're lying," she growled, recoiling when pain scorched her skin. "You're as bad as the rest of them. But you won't break me. Not now."_

_Aria scrambled to her feet as Emma's stumbled back toward the tunnel, back to her home, where Vala would be waiting with her cane raised to smack her over the head for being late. She was going to go back to the tiny cottage where she had spent her entire life, back to where she thrived off the insults and constant badgering from the old woman. Vala wasn't dead. There was no way she could be. She was just hurt, that's all. She was going to be okay and then things would be alright again. She would have a family and a place in this world, and dammit, there was no way that stupid old crone would let a man kill her, not now, not ever. Aria was just trying to hurt her, like Dmitri did, try to make her suffer because she was a half-breed. Vala would soothe it with her catty remarks and her scowls. _

_"Emma, please, you're going to hurt yourself—"_

_"Shut up. I'm going back to Vala. She's hurt and I have to help her. She'll be made that I let her suffer for so long and—"_

_"Emma." Tears clogged her throat as he stepped forward hesitantly, his hand hovering over her. "Stop."_

_She couldn't see now. The tears were flooding over; ripping against her throat until she feared it would bleed from the pain. "She's not dead," she ground out, her voice throaty with suppressed pain. "She wouldn't leave me like this. She's not like you, Dmitri. She wouldn't leave me alone." _

_She ignored Aria's broken sobs as she forced herself to take the first step back to Vala. Her hands groped at the wall to help her gain some form of balance, the nails digging into the craggy walls. _

_"Stop it, Emma. You're making this harder than it needs to be." He followed after her, his steps quiet, almost hesitant. _

_"Leave me alone, Dmitri. I'm going back to her."_

_"She's dead, Emma. There's nothing to go back to. She…she's gone."_

_"No she's not! She's not gone, dammit! She can't leave me alone! She's all I have, so back off and stop pretending like you even care! She's not dead," she repeated, but her voice was breaking, and she knew, oh god, she knew, that Vala was dead, that she had left her. There was nothing now. She had nothing left, nothing to grasp on to anymore. Vala was dead and there was noting she could do._

_"Damnit!" She fisted her good hand and slammed it against the wall. She felt the skin bust, but she didn't care anymore. She just didn't care. _

_Dmitri gently laid his hand on her skin, but she whirled, emotions crashing against each other until she couldn't tell one from the other. Her heart was breaking, shattering in her chest like glass but somehow hardening to the point where she didn't feel human, nor demon, just empty and so damn alone that it made her heart break all over again. _

_"You." Aria flinched at the hate in her voice, but stood her ground when Emma shoved Dmitri to the side, ignorant of the blood seeping down her side from the broken stitches to the bone pushing against her skin from her dislocated shoulder. All she could hear, see, feel was the damn girl who thought herself a hero by saving her. "This is your entire fault."_

_Aria recoiled, but what came from the half-demon's mouth seemed to rip away at her until she was crying again. "Why didn't you let me die? I didn't want to be saved, dammit. You took it upon yourself to pity me because you stupidly thought my life was worth it, but it's not. You should have let them killed me. Don't you see? I wanted to die. I wanted them to kill me because I am alone and worthless without Vala, and now she's gone and I'm alone. If you hadn't of decided to play hero, I wouldn't hurt anymore!" _

_Aria's hands fisted at her side until she felt blood pool beneath her nails. "I'm so tired of hiding in shadows because I can't be in the sun. I'm so tired of hiding inside the little hut because people hate half-breeds. I'm tired of looking at myself and seeing the pain my mother went through. I'm tired of seeing Vala, and knowing that I ruined what life she had left because she's was forced to raise me because no one else would. I'm just so tired, and there was finally a chance for it to all end, but you, you ruined it. You took away the one chance of freedom I had because you think yourself a savior. You forced me into a life a hate and pity and loneliness and so much pain that I don't think I can handle breathing, it hurts so much, because Vala was all I had and she's gone and you didn't let me free and dammit, I don't want this! You think that just because you survived being along for so long that I can too, but I can't. I'm not like you. I was never like you and I can't survive in a world like this._

_"I just wanted it all to stop. Vala…Vala made the pain less noticeable. I…I could handle Dmitri hating me because she was there. I didn't feel so alone, but she's gone and I have _nothing_."_

_Something hot fell down her bloody cheek, but she ignored it, because the pain in her chest was ripping her apart and it was all she could focus on. "Did you think of that when you saved me? Did you ever pause and think of what life would be like for me after you did your heroic deed? Do you think of how I would feel, alone and beaten and broken, all to make yourself feel better by jumping into the fray to be the bloody hero of mankind? I hate to break it to you, Princess, but not everyone wants or needs to be saved. Because of you, and your sudden need to be heroic, I have nothing. I have no one, now, and don't even think you can step up and say you'll be there, just to make yourself feel better."_

_The pain in her chest seemed to multiply, but now, it wasn't her heart causing her pain. Her ribs throbbed like a drum as the agony in her shoulder reared to life. And suddenly, with all her words said, the pain in her body slowly started to bleed back. Emma's strength trembled now, gaze wavering as her body seemed to flame with pain unlike anything she had felt before. _

_And all she wanted was to go back to her home, to the one place where she didn't feel like a disgusting half-breed. She just wanted to curl into her bed and sleep until it was her time to die. She knew, if she went back, she would have to deal with Vala's dead body, but she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to stop and—_

_"Emma." _

_She shook her head. She didn't want to deal with him now. Not here, not ever. She was so tired and she didn't need him telling her how pathetic she was for thinking the way she did. "Leave me alone, Dmitri." She flinched at how dead her voice sounded, but she was too weak to even add fire to her voice when he gently wrapped his large hand around her arm. _

_"Emma, look at me."_

_She felt her body weaken against the strain of pain as she shook her head again. "No. I can't…I won't deal with you now. I just want to go home."_

_But Dmitri had always been stubborn, she mused, and felt her heart shatter again when he lifted her chin so she was forced to met his eyes. "Emma, just shut up and let Aria heal your wounds."_

_She closed her eyes against another wave of pain. Leave it to Dmitri to make her hurt even more—_

_Her eyes snapped open when he tugged her forward so her body collapsed against him and sank down to the floor with her nestled in his lap. "Rest and Aria will fix your wounds," he said softly. "And then, then we'll worry about everything. Until then, just sleep."_

_"Dmitri—"_

_"No," he said, glancing down at her with calm crimson eyes, "Now, you are my responsibility. You're stuck with me now, you hear? I won't be as ornery as Vala, but I will do my best. Because you're not alone. You have me, no matter how much that annoys you. Got it?"_

_She jerked in his grasp, but he merely pressed her back down. "Stop fighting, dammit, and do as I say."_

_"I don't want your pity—"_

_"Well ya don't got it, so shut up. Geez, you talk too much, brat." But when he glanced down at her, his eyes were soft. "Relax, Emma. I'm not going anywhere."_

_She could do nothing more than nod as Aria cautiously moved toward her as if waiting for her to lash out at her again. Hesitantly, Emma leaned back against him, almost fearing that he would disappear from behind her. But he never did. Instead, his arms wrapped around her like a blanket, one large hand shifting down to her side, where blood soaked through his fingers. He sighed. _

_"Leave it up to you to break stitches just by screaming. Troublesome girl."_

_And for reasons beyond her understand, she laughed. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Emma slept peacefully now, her body facing the crackling fire and her body covered by Dmitri's tunic. He sat across from her, arms folded over his knees and chin resting against his forearms, watching the light dance over her healing face. _

_"I didn't think about the demon blood in her," Aria said quietly, tracing patters in the sand with her fingers. "She's healing faster than I presumed."_

_Dmitri nodded. "She heals faster than most full blooded demons. She's injured herself enough times to know." A smile flittered over his mouth for his eyes became somber. "I don't know why I said it."_

_Aria twisted her fingers in Samhain's fur as her baby dragon curled at her feet. "Because you knew, all along, that you would be there for her when Vala passed. You just didn't admit it. Couldn't, because things would have changed between you two that you weren't ready for."_

_"I'm only seventeen," he said softly. "A few months older than she is. I can hardly take care of myself, much less another being. A con artist can only get so far when in the same town. That, and what am I to do when I finally get a mate? She wouldn't be too happy with Emma taking up most of my time, and would end up making me chose."_

_"You'll find away," she murmured. "I know you will. Because, in the end, you'll find _she's_ worth it."_

_Something played across his features, momentarily pulling the boy from his face to replace it with a man. She smiled at him, tilting her head to study the sleeping girl's face. "She looks so young when she's sleeping. So innocent and pure."_

_Dmitri's mouth lifted slightly. "She is."_

_Aria rolled her eyes. "I know that, but I mean…just looking at her, like she is now, you'd never think she was so broken, so lonely. It…broke my heart, hearing her say that. I would have never known, had none of this had happened, she would feel like she's worthless." She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her cheeks against the bone and turning her head toward him. "Did you know? Did she ever tell you how she felt?"_

_Dmitri shook his head, a wing of blonde hair falling into his eyes. "No. She was always so happy, so carefree and such a damn smartass when I was around her. But it was because she had Vala, who would always welcome her home with open arms and a whack on the head from her cane." He chuckled slightly. "God, I'm going to miss that old hag."_

_Aria smiled softly, her eyes once against landing on the young girl before her. "It won't hurt so badly, if you're with her. If she knows that you're with her, she can get over the grief."_

_Dmitri blushed, prodding a finger at the book lying between them. "I doubt it. I'm not that good of a person. But I think," he added with a smile when she flicked sand at him, "that it might be enough, knowing that she's not alone."_

_"Softie." She giggled when he sputtered before leaning over to brush her lips across his cheek. Samhain growled as Dmitri went crimson, the blush seeming to spread over his shoulders and down his muscled chest. Aria was almost happy that Dmitri wore nothing beneath his tunic, but shoved the thought aside. She didn't have time to worry about shirtless men. _

_Gently, she traced _The Book of Garion_ with her finger, outlining the carved sword apathetically. "He's starting," she murmured. "He's preparing for the war."_

_"Yeah." Dmitri gazed at the fire, his eyes briefly jumping to Emma's now healing face. Her bottom lip was still swollen and cut, but her cheek, once sliced open from the captain's glove, had healed now to a mere scratch. The bruises around her neck were still strong, but were now starting to bleed into a pallid yellow and green. The wound on her side, however, was still raw around the edges and was healing slowly, almost at a snail's pace. He knew it meant that it the wound had been serious, as he knew from personal experience that even demon blood was useless in healing a critical wound. _

_"He's going to kill." Dmitri said quietly. "He's killed today to get to you. And he won't stop in his pursuit to get you on his side. Innocent blood will be shed because he wants your power. Can you handle that?"_

_Aria sucked on her bottom in contemplation. "I…I'll have to. He'll come for me no matter what I do. If I… If I let him get me now, Vala's death and Emma's pain will be for not. I can't let Vala's death go without retribution. So yes. I'll handle it." _

_"This war…we'll win it for her. For Vala."_

_"Yes. But there will be losses. More than just Vala. We'll have to gather an army to go up against him, and those we befriend might be killed. You, Emma, me, there could all be a chance we don't survive. Can you handle that? Can you handle losing Emma? Or me? Can you handle seeing innocent people, people who you've come to trust and maybe even love, die? All to save Garion?"_

_Dmitri sighed, ignoring the fact that something poked aching needles at his heart at the thought of losing either Emma or Aria. "Garion is my home. I can't let Damrious destroy my home. But…I won't let you, or Emma die. I swear to that. I'll protect the both of you with my life."_

_Aria swallowed the emotions clogging her throat. "That means a lot, Dmitri. No one has cared enough about me to say such things."_

_He blushed hotly, gingerly rubbing sand between his fingers. "It's, umm, no problem."_

_She smiled at him while Samhain jerked on the hem of her skirt with a human glare. Nose crinkling in amusement, Aria reached over to heft the book into her lap. All amusement vanished as she once again traced the sword. "We'll need their help."_

_Dmitri nodded. "Without them, all we can rely on is your power." He hastily added, "And you don't know much magic, either," when she blanched. "So, they might be our last hope. We can't depend on Roarke to do anything, considering he just up and left the kingdom for no apparent reason—ouch!" He glared at Samhain, lifting his throbbing hand to his chest. "Damn dog! Don't bite me!"_

_Aria gently threaded her fingers through Samhain's fur. "He doesn't like for people to talk about his ruler, obviously. But…" She glanced apologetically down at Samhain. "You're right. We can't depend on Roarke to do much. He…was wrong, in leaving the kingdom, and wrong for not coming to me personally to tell me he wanted me to be his tool."_

_Samhain snarled at her. __**He has his reason, Aria. Don't think so lowly of him for something he couldn't help. He didn't choose to leave Garion. He would have come right to you had things of not gone awry. Don't agree with this damn dog when neither you nor he knows what goes on inside the kingdom. And he does not think of you as a tool, **__he snarled irritably in her head, jerking his head away from her to tramp to the other wide of the fire to nestle against the healing half-demon. He seemed to smirk when Dmitri growled low in his throat as he butted his way into the girl's arms. . _

_"Samhain," she murmured, but he ignored her, instead resting his head against his folded paws. He watched them warily when Aria gave a heavy sigh. "I need to call them," she said. "I need to bring them here so we can hopefully persuade them to follow Roarke."_

_"That damn prince again…you are the one they're supposed to follow, not him. Someone needs to whack him off his stupid pedestal," he groused, ignoring Samhain's annoyed grunt. _

_She sighed, ignoring the glaring contest that flared between the two. "What we need is The Four. We need their help if Garion is to prosper and Roarke take his rightful place as Ruler. We can't dally anymore. We have to bring them here, to us, before Damrious finds a way to steal this book. He won't give up," she added, eyes searching Dmitri's figure. He blushed hotly. _

_"What are you looking for?"_

_"A knife," she murmured. "You wouldn't have one on you, would you?"_

_His eyebrows jammed together as he searched through his trouser pockets. "What are you going to do?"_

_She took the small, handheld knife in her hand, flipping the blade open and slicing it diagonally across her palm, briefly wondering why he hadn't brought it up when she needed to cut the string on Emma's stitches. She flinched as a thick stream of blood bubbled from the shallow wound. Ignoring the stinging pain, she glanced up at Dmitri with a smirk. "I'm calling The Four to us so we can get this bloody war over and done with." _

_As clear understanding flittering over Dmitri's crimson orbs, Aria of Garion swept her blood over the sword. _

_And waited. _

_**

* * *

**_

I know, I know. This chapter was _ridiculously_ long. I have never, in my entire hobby of writing, managed to pump out this much in one chapter. Maybe two or three, but never one. And this was supposed to be a _prelude_. But before you run off, this will _not_ be the length of following chapters. This was a fluke, high and simple. I probably couldn't pull off another chapter this long if I tried. So don't let this abomination scare you off, because this will never happen again._ Ever_. So please, don't pound me for the length, because I am highly aware of it. Blame it on an overactive imagination and too many plot possibilities. (I find it amusing that half of the reviews like long chapters, while the rest hate long chapters…)

Funny thing is I actually deleted a few pages. Eh heh…but I just couldn't take anything out without screwing up where I was heading. Beast Boy and Raven will be making an appearance in the next chapter, so that's something to look forward to…right? Oh, and for those who stayed despite the fact that this was so damn long, Robin and Starfire will be a secondary couple, since the movie clearly stated they were a couple. So yeah.

Oh, yeah, and I tried to translate The Four into Gaelic, but the stupid free translation sites wouldn't obey my command, so it's nasty, corny _The Four_. Ah well. Oh, and since this was so disturbing long, I didn't get it betaed. Yeah, I'm sorry, but I would read over it ever few chapters, so it shouldn't be that bad…hopefully…if it is, I'll get it corrected and reposted, just like I'm doing with But I'm Only Human. It's damn time I rewrite that sucker, so I'll be juggling this, that, and The White Rose: Petals of Blood. But hey, that's what summers for, right? Pumping out chapters like crazy—hopefully.

So did anyone take notice that the captain only had two insults prepared for Emma? Heh, shows his mind span, I think. That was intentional, by the way, for him to be slow when it comes to insulting people.

On another note, I have to say that the Internet makes me sad. Why, you ask? Because there is so little Shikamaru/Ino stuff. I mean, I type that, and what do I get? Little snippets of Shika/Temari carved into the woodwork. Dude, that sucks. I can't get away from it. It makes me so mad when I go for Ino/Shika, only to be barraged with Temari/Shika…I am _so_ going to write something about Ino/Shika, darn it, just because the Internet has betrayed me and Shikamaru is my all time favorite. Is there no one else out there who happens to be an Ino/Shika fan? Argh…

Anyway…

So, ready to know how many pages this is?

_Sixty-eight…_but that's counting the author's note, which happens to be really long…ah well. And I use 'oh' a lot…I need variety…


	2. The Wolf and the Sword

This was not betaed, so forgive me for the mistakes. For some weird, ungodly reason, every time I get a beta, something happens to them and they can't read over my stories…I really think I'm bad luck…I really, really need to find a permanent beta though…I'd ask again, but that's so getting redundant. So screw being inconspicuous…any offers? Anyone willing to risk bad luck just to look over my less-than-amusing chapters? That, or you can just flame me to hell with all the little things I missed. Either way.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Wolf and the Sword**

* * *

The streets were crowed with the laughter of children and the teasing of adults as the annual Jump City Festival bloomed into life. The scent of food clogged the air like a heady perfume, jumbled together with women's heavy fragrances and sun-kissed skin. The warm breeze was generous as birds chirped happily from their perched position on cable wires and door awnings. The mood was light and carefree as pedestrians meandered around the set up booths and poked through the merchandise. All in all, the day promised to be one of the happiest days Jump City had seen since the fall of The Brotherhood of Evil.

And Raven _loathed_ it.

She scowled as two giggling children shoved her to the side, causing her to bump hips with an over-infatuated Beast Boy. He ignored her, as usual, instead focusing his attention upon the busty blonde clinging to his arm. He did, however, glance her way when Raven slipped into an array of colorful oaths when one of the boys managed to get a grab at her butt.

He grinned down at her. "Problem?"

Raven fought back the urge to bitch-slap the girl on his arm when she peered over at her with a smile that screamed 'He's all mine now'. Yeah, well screw you, Raven thought with a sneer in her direction. It had the girl pulling out of her line of view. Raven bit back the urge to gloat.

"Yes," she snapped, remembering his question. "All this damn…happiness is killing my mood. That and I swear the next child who shoves pass me or gropes me is going to get an earful." Raven carefully dusted off her corset-style tank-top and tried to pretend like all this happiness wasn't jabbing relentlessly at her patience.

Now, normally, happiness didn't annoy her like it did today. Usually, she basked in the joy of others, for it had been absent most of her life. But today…well, today Beast Boy decided it was his public duty to follow her when the team broke off to do their separate thing. Again, not even that was enough to kill her mood, but the blonde…hence the aggravation at anything breathing that crossed her path.

Beast Boy had the gall to pat her head like she was two instead of the proud nineteen she was. She turned on him with a snarl. "Don't worry," he chuckled, years of being on her team causing him to be unsusceptible to her temper. It poked at her ego that her once easy target had now become immune to her sarcasm. And all it freaking took was to lose his freaking virginity in stupid Japan.

Raven scowled at nothing in particular as she jerked to the side when the same annoying brats tried to run her over again, easily turning her body away from the grabbing hands of the oldest. She tried to be less obvious in her annoyance, but the blonde who had the IQ of a cockroach kept appearing in her line of vision. How was she supposed to be calm when everyone around her screamed of joy—especially the damn girl plastering her sculpted body to Beast Boy's arm—and have to listen to all the chatter? It was damn annoying, she decided as she bared her teeth in the children's general direction. Too damn annoying.

Beast Boy splayed his hand against her back and gave her a rough shove forward when she planted herself in the middle of the crowd. "Come now, Rae. Let's not take out our anger on little children. They're our future, you know."

"Yeah, well, if they don't stop running me over and/or groping me, I'll end up forgetting that fact—and why are you touching me? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, procreating with your bimboic blonde?" Said girl leaned forward again in confusion. Raven inwardly snickered. She bet her first kiss on the fact that the wench had no idea what she had just said.

The blonde leaned in toward Beast Boy. "What'd she say?"

Facade be damned, she decided as a demented chuckle spilled from her mouth. "You sure know how to pick 'em, _Garfield_." She ignored his withering glare as she stopped to poke around at a booth filled to the brim with books and pamphlets. She decided to forego reading the title as she pulled it to her face to sigh in content. Who knew that having Beast Boy fight back was so enjoyable? And to think she had spent the first three years on the team basking in his silent pouting.

He stopped along with her, glare still in place. His little friend looked so out of place amongst the books that Raven decided to hang around long after she had flipped through the selection.

"Raven," he ground out, eyebrow twitching in annoyance at her obvious slam at his bed buddy.

She slid him a slow smile, finding him utterly mouth watering when he was angry. "What? I was merely stating my opinion. It's a free country, am I right? I don't have to keep my opinion inside me."

He scoffed, idly plucking the pamphlet out of her hand to thumb through it. She raised an eyebrow when his face flushed "I preferred it when you did keep your opinion inside you."

Now it was her turn to glare. "I'm sure you do." Raven snatched the book from his hand and tossed it back into the pile, finding that this entire selection was nothing but abstinence booklets and reason why keeping your virginity was important until marriage. It was probably the reason a faint hint of a blush graced his cheeks, seeing as he decided to toss that suggestion out the window when he was sixteen.

Raven gave a small grunt. No wonder his friend seemed so out of place. There was no telling how many the girl held under her belt…ooh, that wasn't exactly the best play on words.

The saleswoman noted her putting the pamphlet pack and pounced like a tiger attacking its prey. "Tell me, child, do you hold to the principals of abstinence?"

Her dark eyes roamed over her figure before Raven had a chance to rudely ignore her, a frown settling over her thin mouth. Raven was instantly on edge. "I see," she said haughtily, nose jerking into the air as she waved Raven off as if she were beneath her. "Then you really do not belong here."

Under normal circumstances, Raven would have allowed the woman to think what she pleased, even if it was completely wrong and so totally biased. But Beast Boy was there, waiting for her response on the subject. If she walked away, he would think that she had thrown away her morals with one of those few guys she had dated and dumped. She didn't want him to think that she was no longer physically innocent. That, and he would end up telling the tower, which would end up in chaos and a long talk about the importance of waiting for the right one by Starfire, who still refused to let Robin have a go with her. She had no real patience to listen to Starfire lecture about following her own advice.

So, she whirled around, causing the woman to jump back in surprise. "Listen here, you prude of a woman. It's subjective to think that I would sleep with any random guy because I happen to enjoy flaunting my personality through what I wear. You have no right conclude that I have ever partaken in any type of fornication like most girls my age. I will have you know that, while you judge me by what I wear, I have never so much as kissed any guy I've been around. You don't have any right to know this, but I will not have you stupidly think that I would give myself to any guy that struts my way. So take that, and shove it up your ass." To get her point across, Raven shoved a stack of books off her stand and stalked away, feeling the fist trace of her power licking under her skin.

Despite her finally being free of her father's clutches, her powers will still unsure about her sudden display of any emotion now. It sucked, but Raven figured that after coasting gently into it, she'd be able to believe she was truly free. In the end, it was all worth it.

Beast Boy jogged after her when the speechlessness wore off and his mind was finally able to wrap around the fact that Raven had just earned her respect from all the nearby pedestrians who overheard her speech and were currently cheering for their favorite Goth.

"Raven, that was—that was—wow. I didn't know you had it in you. It never thought that you would actually do something like that, all to protect your virginity. That was…well, it just rocked." Beast Boy weaved his way through the crowed, all while talking to her. "You know, ever since that whole Japan thing and defeating Brushogan, you've become…I dunno, just…so cool. You're still a bitch, of course, and you still try to take hits at me even though I'm kinda used to your…well, bitchiness, but other than that, you're a far cry from the fifteen year old Raven I knew when we first got together. As a team," he added when she glared at him. "I didn't mean it romantically, 'cause everyone knows that there was never anything other that sarcasm and the occasional nice moment."

Raven liked where he left the possible hits. He was so easy sometimes when he had his front up. "Are you saying that a relationship with me would be impossible?"

Beast Boy dived between a cooing couple to keep up with her. "Umm, no…not really. But then again, I wouldn't have to worry about a relationship with you 'cause we never see eye to eye. That, and could you really see us together? I mean, seriously. Me and you? That's like…water and oil…cats and dogs…isn't that what they say? Hey! Hey Raven! Wait up!"

Raven twisted around a curve, smirking when she heard Beast Boy call out for her to wait. But she did have to admit Beast Boy had a point. Not with the relationship, but her entire personality change over the past three years. She had always thought she would be broody and cruel, with no chance at life. It had always been carved into her mind that emotions killed and violence prevailed. For awhile, she had believed it. When she couldn't bring herself to use violence against anyone save to protect herself (and teammates when the time came about) hiding her emotions was the only thing she felt she could do for her planet. No emotions equals controlled Raven, which sums up to no people dying. It had all worked, but it had slowly been killing her inside. Her emotions wanted to become one, wanted to know what it felt like to have others see them as one, wanted to know that her father would no longer have the ability to rip one of them away from her just to torture her mind more than it already was or have her use them as an excuse to keep from opening up.

Having his hold shattered opened up a new world for her. She couldn't bring herself to believe that everything was over, that she was free and safe and loved without having to resort to using her powers as a scapegoat. In one instant, her life had been flipped around and turned inside out. For fifteen years of her life, she had hidden within herself to the point where she balanced on the brink of losing everything that made her _Raven._

And then it was over. Her nightmare had dispersed in a light so bright that it made her blood feel weightless and her heart weep with the joy of it all. It had been amazing and frightening all in one, and left her, on more than once occasion, lost in a haze between dreams and reality.

She gradually allowed herself to open up. During the saga with The Brotherhood of Evil, she had chipped away at her own barrier, gently letting herself shine through the years of shelter she had cast around her entire soul. When they were defeated, she allowed herself to crack a smile while the Titans of the world celebrate their victory. It had been a step into a real, solid life.

Japan had been a building block for her. She really let herself shine them. She lathed on the sarcasm like she had always wanted, and really got a chance to snap at Beast Boy instead of merely taking guarded hits at his IQ. She had stayed on his tail more than anyone else, and it had felt so good, to know that she could be a complete bitch without blowing up her target.

And even after three years, Raven had not fully allowed herself to open up to anyone. Her laughs were few and far between, but her smiles, be they cocky or sincere, were frequent. Her smirk was now her trademark signature, but as Beast Boy joked a few months back, at least it was something.

So yes, she was different. And she was proud of it. She couldn't just pop out with a real laugh, but she sure as hell could smile until she actually looked approachable. So it all worked in her favor. She was allowing her emotions to slowly make their appearance in her life, which made her mind so much tamer.

Though she _really_ could do without the jealousy.

It had all started with Japan, she mused with a frown. And all because Beast Boy happened to be the type of man foreign girls wanted to take a bite out of. It didn't bother her at first, the fact that he would stumble back into the room with hearts in his eyes. Even the constant disappearances he made when they weren't at a press conference did not faze her.

It was the damn hickeys he came home with.

For some reason, when he finally walked into the room with a multitude of dark marks along his neck (and one on his hip, of all places, that she had spotted when he reached up to fix a broken light bulb in her hotel room and his T-shirt had risen over his jeans), Raven had decided she had had enough. It was one thing to be able to be able to brush off the fact that short, annoying, skinny Beast Boy was getting laid rather frequently—and illegally too, if those women that cocked their fingers at him looked their age—but to have visible proof every time he walked into a room was really pushing it.

She knew it had been odd for her to get so angry at his new favorite hobby, but something within her had just…snapped. Like a rapid dog finally breaking free from his chains to attack his cursed foe, Raven had pounced on him with little care that they were in a club where he was currently being stalked by what had to be a woman at least ten years his senior. It had pissed her off that he could go from this innocent, crazed little boy who still drooled over anime women to this…this…_man_ that flirted and seduced older girls with a slow, wolfish smile that promised all sorts of surprises. It hadn't been_ right_. One the way to Japan, he had tried to pick her nose, for crying out loud, and just a few days in Japan had ripped that immaturity away?

Well, she knew that sex would change anyone's perspective on innocence, but to change him that much? He had turned down a video game brawl with Cyborg. Turned him _down, _as if playing games with the older teen was too childish. Not only had that shocked Cyborg to the point where he couldn't form any coherent thought, but Beast Boy added more rise to the fire when he winked at Raven. Winked. As if _flirting_. It didn't help that this new, whorish Beast Boy was another mask to add to his arsenal.

That might have been a reason why Raven had been so peeved with him. He had just…changed. Over night. Once action had taken him away from her—her team, she meant her team—and made him this… sexy little man who suddenly looked a whole lot better to her than any other guy she had laid eyes on.

She would have been lying if she said Beast Boy was hot. His features were just too child-like to be anything more than adorable. But _oh_ was he adorable. So adorable, in fact, that Raven found herself comparing him to each attractive guy she passed without really thinking. It was second nature to her to see what others lacked in appearance. She wouldn't go so far to say as she was interested in him romantically—she didn't count the fact that he was a lead role in any and every dream she had, wet or dry—but it was hard not to think that he was the epitome of the perfect man…minus a few bugs: his jokes. His tofu. That damn smile that had your heart galloping and your mind turning to a gooey mush and made sure your vocabulary did not exceed "wow" and "uh" in any form or fashion. It was just wrong that he could invoke that annoying emotion inside her, especially when he was causing it without removing his facade. Jealousy, she decided as she ducked behind another stall to poke through a vast array of Goth-like jewelry, was a useless emotion.

Raven was slipping on a large ring the shape of long sword protected by thorny vines onto her ring finger when Beast Boy caught up with her, hands immediately darting out to play with the jewelry. She cracked her palm against the back of his left when he tried to grab her hand to see what she wore.

"How much?" She asked the vendor when he turned to her. He was old, maybe in his late sixties, with a shock of gray hair that puffed around his head like unruly clouds. His clothes were clean, a simple t-shirt and jeans, and sandals sported his feet.

His weathered dark skin crinkled when he smiled at her. "For a pretty lady like you, it's only ten. Originally, it's thirty."

Raven ran a finger over the gold stone in the middle of the swords hilt. Upon closer inspection, Raven noticed some sort of animal reflected within the gleaming body. "Twenty off," she murmured, captivated by the unrecognizable shape. She knew she had to have it. "Well, how can I say no to that?"

As Raven fished her money out of her pocket, Beast Boy leaned over her to pick up a short chain buried amidst a pile of corded silver. A growling wolf dangled from it.

"What does this cost?" He asked as he ran a claw down the animal's carved neck. The matching golden hued stone shone from the wolf's eyes and Raven snatched it from his hands to compare the stones. She made a low sound in her throat when she noticed they were the same, both in shape and color.

"Ah, I see you picked a complementary creature to your woman's ring." Both opened their mouth to deny his claim, but the man merely waved them off with a large, aged grin. "They say that when two people pick the blade ring and wolf crest from my family's history, their fates are entwined with one another. The wolf is the protector of the sword of ancient times. Any who try to take the sword are battled by the beast. None have failed in taking the sword from its sheath. Only the beast has touched the sword, so it is forever his possession. He would die protecting his sword. Or so I'm told."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the man, briefly wondering how long in took him to make up that story. Wolf protecting a sword? Sure. And their souls—or whatever the man had said—being tangled? Like that would ever happen. "Really?" She asked, trying not to let her pity for the old man shine through her voice. "So why would you sell this if it is a family heirloom?"

The man's dark eyes flickered sadly for the briefest moment before his expression became joyful once again. "Ah, well, gotta live somehow, right? Besides, what's the point of having all this junk when I can't even hold up my rent? Kinda pointless, huh?"

Raven glanced down at the sword and wolf in her hand, her conscious beating back her demon with a rock when it tried to make her pay only the ten dollars he offered. But her emotions—damn them— made her reach into her pocket and pull out thirty dollars. She handed it to the man with a blush. "Take it," she snapped when he opened his mouth to refuse the offer.

Beast Boy studied her for what seemed like ages before he pulled out his worn wallet and handed the man a wad of ten dollar bills. "Eh, I was going to use it to buy Bambi something, but you need it more."

The old man looked near tears as he took the money from Beast Boy's callused palm. "I…you are too kind, children."

Both teens blushed when he bowed lowly. "Yeah, well, don't mention it," Beast Boy chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "It's the least I could do since you gave Raven such a surprising discount."

Beast Boy started to turn away from him, already clasping the necklace behind his neck when the man reached out and clutched gnarled fingers over Raven's slim wrist. It caught Beast Boy's attention quickly. "Before you go, I wish to given you something." At Raven's uneasy look, he chuckled, adding easily, "As a token of my gratitude. I think you will need this more than I."

Raven shifted uneasily on the balls of her feet when the old man dipped behind his stall. She heard him rummaging around and couldn't help but crane her neck in curiosity. When he stayed on his knees, hunched over, Raven panicked, thinking that his old bones might have given out on him. On her way to reaching over to poke him gently to see if he was still breathing, he popped up quickly, causing Raven to give a surprised curse. Her back slammed against Beast Boy, who had yet to leave the booth after the old man had grabbed Raven. He sat his large palm on her shoulders to settle her so both could regain some form of composure.

"Ah ha! The little bugger was hiding from me, it seems." He held out a small, unadorned wooden box in the palm of his wrinkled hands, eyes dancing with mirth. "Here," he said, reaching out to grab Beast Boy's right hand. He placed the box on his large palm. "It's yours. It belongs to the lovers."

Raven jerked at the name, noting Beast Boy's not-so-subtle cough of embarrassment. "Lovers? What are you talking about? I thought we were talking about a sword and a wolf. Kinda impossible to be…_lovers_ when one is an inanimate object..."

The old man smiled patiently. "Child, being lovers does not necessarily mean sex is involved. Lovers mean there is unbending love between two people, whether they are active sexually or not. In this case, the wolf loved the sword enough to risk his life, all without any sexual activities." His kind smile turned devious as his blue eyes jumped between the two. "I could say you two are lovers."

Raven bit back the urge to blush. "I—we—there's no—I mean—we can't—that's preposterous." She jerked her head to the side haughtily. "Beast Boy and I are teammates. There is no love between us. Maybe understanding, even comfort, but…Besides," she added, scowling when the old man continued to smile at her as if she were a slow child, "Beast Boy doesn't love. He screws. There's a difference."

Behind her, Beast Boy stiffened and he slammed the box down before settling his hands on her. "What does that mean?" His clawed hands tightened slightly against her shoulders, nails digging almost uncomfortably against her collarbone.

"It means that you feel nothing about those girls you're with. Tell me," she asked, completely forgetting the old man watching them with avid interest, "have you loved any girl you've slept with?"

Beast Boy turned his head away from her, eyes on the bustling crowd that overflowed with laughter. For a moment, his mask dropped and his eyes went hard. "I don't have to love anyone to sleep with them, Raven."

She made a soft, smirking sound in the back of her throat all while trying to understand why he was upset so suddenly. "You proved my point. So see? We are not lovers—"

"But I'm not the only one who refuses to love." There was a bite to his voice that had Raven's eyebrows snapping together. The old man, smile still in place, gently fingered the box Beast Boy had slammed down when he snapped at Raven.

She glanced back at him, frowning when he locked angry eyes with her. Raven knew that if she continued with this argument, someone was going to get hurt. Raven _really_ didn't feel like crushing him, so instead she turned back to the old man and tried to ignore the angry waves rolling off him. "We're not lovers," she repeated, "sexually or not."

Beast Boy dropped his hands to his side and stepped beside her, taking the box back when the old man offered it once again. "Okay," the old man said, but there was a light in his eyes that set Raven on edge. "But you never know what the future brings." He smirked heavily at her. "Sexual lovers or not."

A strange tug pulled at her stomach as her mind digested his words and the images they invoked. "Look here, you screwy old man, poking into customers' business is not a smart thing to do when they're the ones with the money."

Raven knew his cheeks were probably screaming at him as his smile widened. "Maybe. But you can't deny the fact that you've thought about it."

That uncomfortable tug turned into an avalanche of bewildered emotions. She felt Beast Boy's eyes on her, the question on his tongue practically radiating off his skin in heady waves.

Raven somehow managed a withering glare. "So what if I have? Does that mean anything? Just because I've had a questionable past does not mean that I don't have the mind of a teenage girl." Suddenly, her frown appeared full force. "And why am I telling you this?" She wondered aloud, tone annoyed with herself and the old man for making her bring unwanted ideas out into the open.

The old man shrugged, nonchalantly brushing off the velvet coverlet that housed his jewelry. "Just trying to be helpful. It's always good to be prepared for the future."

What little patience she had managed to muster up while talking to him vanished in a puff of smoke. "That is_ it_. I'm tired of you trying to add more to what Beast Boy and I have. There will never be anything…_sexual_ between us. We're just too different from each other for there to be _anything_ between us."

Beast Boy wisely kept his mouth shut as the old man chuckled. "Diversity in ones personality means nothing when it comes to a relationship."

"_Dammit_." After finally reaching her breaking point, Raven threw her hands in the air and stormed off, movements screaming her annoyance. How dare that old man insinuate about her and Beast Boy? He had no right meddling in her personal affairs. All she had freaking done was purchase his stupid, cheap ring. Did she really deserve some old, perverse old man poking into her life because of that?

"It's in your eyes!" Raven whirled around at the old man's voice, oddly clear despite the chatter clogging the air. But as her eyes scanned the venders and booths, she found that he had disappeared from her sight. Raven frowned slightly, unconsciously fingering the ring.

_Must have run off farther than I thought_, she mused, teeth sinking into her soft bottom lip. But why had she heard him call after her? Raven sighed. Just as well. She did tend to brush off what happened around her when she got angry. Her mind was probably so ruffled that it made her think she heard his voice, just to grate more on her nerves. So she gave the man no more thought as she meandered about the streets, eyes caressing over the booths in search of something to catch her attention.

"Hey Rae, wait up." Raven turned to see Beast Boy jogging up to her, the sun glinting off his necklace. The amber eyes of the wolf glowed with life and for a brief, disturbing moment, she could have sworn the wolf turned those golden eyes to her. Raven frowned slightly as Beast Boy approached, her eyes trained on his collarbone, where the wolf dangled gently.

"Look," he said with a sigh, drawing Raven's attention away from the necklace, "things got off to a bad start between us." He refused to hold his gaze to her, instead finding interest in the nearest booth. "I don't want things to go wrong today. I just want this day to go right without us jumping down each others throats. So, until we get back to the tower, what'd'ya say we make a truce?"

Raven eyed the hand he supplied wearily. "How 'bout you just stop following me? Then, we won't jump down each others throats, as you so deftly put it."

Beast Boy grinned boyishly as he used the hand he had offered to wrap around her shoulders and pull her to his side. He ignored the snarl she sent his way. "Awh, but I want to spend my day with you. Is that such a crime? I happen to enjoy your lovely company."

Raven snorted, pinching the skin of his ribs with her fingers. He jerked out of the way with a yelp, but if anything, his grip around her shoulders tightened. "Beast Boy," she snapped, "there is no way I can be within your presence without wanting to maim you."

He chuckled, reaching over to flatten her hand against his side when she tried to pinch him again. "You flatter me. So, here do we go next?"

"We," she grunted, tugging her hand from beneath his, "are not going anywhere together. Go…I don't know, find your bimbo blonde." Raven blinked, finally taking note that his friend was nowhere to be seen. He must have lost her when taking off after her when she had stormed away from that abstinence booth. "Speaking of…aren't you missing something?"

Beast Boy glanced down at her with a slight frown marring his brows. "Hmm," he said with a shrug. "Guess Bambi decided to do things solo."

Raven arched a brow, eyes on his hand still draping from her shoulders. She plucked it off her almost as if it were something filthy. He merely smiled. "Bambi? Pet name, I presume?"

Beast Boy shook his head, planting his arm around her once again and ignoring, once again, her annoyed glare. "No. That's the only name she gave me. I think it's her real name."

"Her parents couldn't be that cruel. Obviously, she decided the name was cute and only supplied that name to herself. Stripper name or something. Unless her parents knew she was going to be an air-headed floozy, they wouldn't call her that."

Beast Boy hissed in a breath as if wounded. "Ouch. I take it Bambi's not on your list of people you tolerate?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, voice coated in a sickly sweet tone that had him wrinkling his nose.

"You're attitude, for one thing." Suddenly, his face broke out in a teasing smirk. "Awh, Rae, do you hate her because I slept with her?"

Raven rolled her eyes, thumping his hand away from her when it nearly slithered down to her chest. "Beast Boy, if I held a grudge against every women you brought home, I'd have to hate half of the female population. And don't think you mean that much to me," she added coyly, breaking free from him to eye a food stand. When her stomach demanded food, she stepped in line, a tic forming beneath her eye when Beast Boy stood next to her.

"That hurt," he pouted. "You know it bugs you when I bring home another girl. It rubs you raw that I went from a straggly, annoying, green shape-shifter who no one looked twice at to a popular, straggly, annoying green shape-shifter who every one wants a piece of, excluding you, because you can't see the hotness standing before you because you still have something unpleasant stuck up your butt to notice how hot, sexy, and absolutely yummy I am."

The tic turned out into a twitch as Raven tried to rein in her annoyance. "First off, Beast Boy, that sentence would have made an English teacher cringe. Second off, I don't care if you screw the entire planet, for I don't care what you do. Thirdly, the only reason you're so popular is because you're famous. All those girls are only with you because there could be a chance that some random camera will catch you with them and possibly make **them** famous."

She scooted forward when the lined moved. "So it's time you deflate that ego of yours. Besides," she added, "you're not even that attractive."

Beast Boy said nothing, merely turned away from her, eyes searching over the crowd as he weighed his words silently. Raven bit back the urge to glance at him when he remained silent. It was only until she had ordered her huge slice of pizza and tea that she decided to broach his quietness.

"Look," she sighed as they settled down on an empty bench, plate resting in her lap as he picked apart the crowd with his eyes. "I don't want to spend the rest of my time—"

"Is that what you really think?" He asked quietly, voice almost too soft for her to hear.

She blinked at him slowly, but before she could ask what he meant, he questioned, "That the only reason a woman would want to be with me is because I'm part of the Titans? That no one would want to be with me just because I'm me?"

Raven paled slightly. "Beast Boy—"

But suddenly, he smiled happily. "Well, that settles things. And here I thought I was the only one who realized that." His eyes, however, were dark with pain that he couldn't hide quickly enough. She knew him almost as well as he did now, and knew that she had hurt his heart of glass.

Raven cursed inwardly as he pushed off the bench and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm off to poke around at the stands, see what I can find that might interest me. See you at the tower."

"Beast Boy, wait!" She scowled at him when he turned back around, face devoid of all internal conflict. He looked just like the goofy, clueless boy who she had first met so long before. He was starting to become so good at hiding who he really was that Raven sometimes feared his mask would never come off again around her.

"What? I want to start looking around before people start picking up all the good stuff—"

"How can they like you for who you are when you always put up a front?" She asked, casually picking up her tea when her throat felt raw with nervousness. She hated saying anything wise to him, for it always made her feel like this. It was one of those rare moments when she stopped pretending and he stopped hiding.

Beast Boy blinked at her before sighing, plopping down once again beside her. He eyed her food, noting that she had gotten pepperoni, and reached over to pull a meatless section from the pizza. She scowled at him as he popped it into his mouth. He smiled around it as she moodily plucked a pepperoni from her pizza. "Well, that's true too. Guess 'cause I figure if I don't show them who I am, it won't hurt so bad when things go sour."

She picked up the huge slice of pizza and bit into it, mulling over her words before saying, "You're the one to break it off, though."

He chuckled, drawing the attention of a group of giggling teenagers. They blushed when they spotted him, causing Raven to scowl and roll her eyes. "I know. It's better that way. I get what I want, and they get what they want."

Raven bit moodily into her pizza again. "You get pleasure, and they get to say they were one of the many who slept with the shape-shifter of the renowned Teen Titans."

Beast Boy sighed, reaching between her to peel off the crust of her food. He knew she hated it, and since his stomach was currently growling, figured she wouldn't mind. She still glared, however, and smarted off with a, "Why don't you go buy your own food, you glutton?"

He fluttered his eyelash flirtatiously. "'Cause everything you have tastes _so_ much better."

She grunted. "You're a whore, you know that?"

He smiled happily as he munched on the crust. "I know. But I hate to be alone, so I have to find human contact somewhere."

Raven felt her eyebrow twitch. "You have to have sex to be happy?"

He chuckled and shook his head, sending the group of girls across from them into another fits of giggles when a stubborn spike of hair drooped from the carefully applied gel and into his eyes. "No, no, I'm not that bad. But they offer it when I go for someone to talk to other than you, and I, being a healthy, nineteen year old boy, just can't refuse. But you realize I do date girls just for someone to talk to. I don't sleep with everything that comes my way, ya know." He raised an eyebrow as he snatched her drink from beside her to take a healthy swallow. "But seriously, do you really think I would say no to anyone who noticed me?"

She snarled when he started to chew on her straw, forcefully yanking her drink out of his arms reach. "But bringing home different girls every week starts to get old. There are only so many young women in Jump City, you know. And why can't you just get into a stable relationship with one person?" She briefly wondered why she even cared as she polished off her food and tossed the paper plate into a nearby bin.

They eased into the crowd once again, Raven plucking at the straw and Beast Boy winking at girls who batted their eyelashes flirtatiously. "For one thing, like you said, most of the girls I know only want me for my profession—and charming looks, no matter what you say—so there's no need to be with them for more than a few days time. Another thing is I haven't come across a girl I want to be with for more than a few days time. So, for now, what I'm doing is enough for me."

She grunted as she lifted her drink to her lips, completely forgetting that Beast Boy's mouth had previously occupied the said object. "You're going to end up with an STD or a baby Beast Boy sooner or later."

He watched her momentarily, wondering if she knew she had just willingly drunk after him before saying, "Ah, but I am not stupid. Not only do I make them show me valid proof that they have gotten tested and were negative, but I have a healthy supply of condoms."

She forced down the sinking feeling in her stomach as Beast Boy jerked to a halt at a booth piled high with Japanese anime. "Condoms don't always work, you know."

She eased a hip against the side of the table while Beast Boy poked through the section with a geeky grin. She sighed inwardly. _At least his love for comics and anime hasn't changed. _

"Hmm, I know. But if it happens, it happens. I'm willing to live up to the consequences of my actions. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a kid of my own."

Raven blinked at him. "You want children?"

He grinned goofily when he came across a box set and tucked it against his chest like it was a baby. "Well, yeah. I mean, I do want to settle down with someone, you know. All this running around isn't as cool as most people make it out to be. It gets redundant, being with so many different people, no matter how oxymoronic that sounds. I'd rather be with one girl than have a chain of them."

"That's my kinda man." The vendor leaned over her booth with a smile, propping her elbows on the wood and cupping her heart-shaped jaw in her hands. Raven studied her as she slid hungry eyes over Beast Boy's lanky form. She had to at least be twenty-five, if not a little older, with sultry brown eyes and smooth flesh. She was of medium build, a mite on the skinny side, but what she lacked in curves she made up in bosom. Raven smothered a sigh as Beast Boy blinked innocently at her, not grasping onto the fact that she was eyeing him like she wanted to devour him on site. For someone so talented in the ways of women, Beast Boy was still innocent when it came to picking up on signs from women.

"Huh?" He asked unintelligently, blinking rapidly as if waking from a dream. "Did you say something to me?"

The woman laughed heartily, leaning closer to him until her generous chest threatened to fall from her skimpy tank. "You're so cute!" She slipped a sultry smile over her mouth. "Say, aren't you Beast Boy? You know, from the Titans?"

He nodded nonchalantly, eyes riveted on her wares instead of her chest. Raven watched as a pout poked its way through the flirty expression before she painted on the charm more thickly. "You're a fan of anime, I take it?"

"Uh-huh." He picked up a DVD before turning to Raven. "Hey, this looks like something you might enjoy. Looks creepy and distributing and so you." She ignored his little jab at her personality as she took the set from him, slightly touched that he would even think to look for something for her (even if he had come across it by accident, but hey, she had still crossed his mind) as she skimmed the title. "_Hellsing_, huh?"

He smiled at her, causing the vendor to huff out an impatient breath. Raven cocked a brow while the redhead eyed her, making sure she kept her face neutral when the women finally made eye contact.

"And you're Raven, right?"

"Hn." Raven sat the DVD back on the stand while Beast Boy _oohed_ over a new item. She felt a sarcastic remark bite down on the tip of her tongue, but shoved it down. Her sarcasm was only to be aimed at Beast Boy and Beast Boy only. So she kept her snarky comment buried when Beast Boy giggled as he plowed through the display.

"Dude, I wanted to get this in Japan but it didn't have English subtitles, and every time I get on eBay, it screws me over and says that the password is wrong, so I've never been able to get it. How much?" He shoved two thick box sets in the woman's face with a large, excited grin. "Is it over a hundred? 'Cause of it is, then I can go poke around my room and see if I can scrounge up so more, cause I have to have this."

The woman slid a long, hot pink fingernail over the top of the DVD, pushing it down so she could lock eyes with him. Somehow, Beast Boy was still oblivious—or just happily ignorant— to her look, for her blinked innocently at her again, smile still in place. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Normally, it runs at about ninety, but seeing as my sister seems so fond of you after your date a few months back, I'll give it to you for…how about thirty?"

Raven choked on her breath. Thirty? That was sixty dollars difference! "Thirty?" Beast Boy repeated slowly. "No joke? You'd let me buy this for thirty dollars, even though it's really hard to get? Why? And wait…I dated your sister?"

The woman smiled coyly as her eyes—once again—trailed down Beast Boy's frame. "Rachel Summerset. Short, kinda plump, dark red hair and always giggling at something or other?"

Beast Boy blinked as he tried to peer back into his past. "Umm…oh," he said as something clicked. "_Oh_."

Raven glared hotly when a lovesick expression clouded his face "That Rachel. Wow. I definitely remember her."

The redhead smirked. "She's been talking about that night for a while now. Says a lot happened. And you know her, always giving details." Her eyebrows danced suggestively as Beast Boy flushed red, sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he murmured, "She told, huh? Umm, I…wow."

"She's," the woman stated slowly, "very _descriptive_." She let her eyes drop down to the belt of his jeans with a smile. Raven had heard—and imagined—enough. She scowled at him as she pushed herself from the stand.

Beast Boy's eyes jerked from the flirty vendor at her sudden movement. "Raven—?"

"I've had enough. I can only handle so much, Beast Boy. She is disgusting, you are a slut, and I'm going to leave you to your job. Hope she pays well." Annoyed at herself for making it seem like she was jealous—which she was not, merely aggravated that he paraded around Jump City like some common street whore in hopes for some action—Raven plowed her hands into the pockets of her loose, baggy jeans and eased her way into the crowd.

He called out to her, tone slightly offended with a dash of unease, but she ignored him. She was going to spend the rest of her day by herself, and for once, she was going to enjoy it. She didn't need to be around him and have all those fangirl's drool over him. She's had enough of them slobber across her in attempts to push her out of the way to take a hunk out of him to last a life time. It sucked that their previous obsessions were currently taken. Robin was in a happy, sex-free relationship with Starfire, Cyborg was ripping out his nonexistent hair out trying to decide between Sarah Simms and Bumblebee, and Kid Flash was currently procreating with the pink-haired villain-turned-hero, Jinx. All the other Titans were not residing in Jump City, which left Beast Boy.

She couldn't see what they saw in him. He was too tall for his lanky form, green, loud, obnoxious, always making light of any situations, and had an uncanny obsession with anime and manga. He was constantly playing video games—Cyborg and Robin played too, but she wasn't ranting about them, so that didn't count—and loved tofu. Of course, it made sense, since he could become any animal in which they ate, but so not the point. He was always poking fun at Cyborg for something or other, constantly forcing the older man to turn and pelt him with more insults, and he was always taking showers so Cyborg couldn't accuse him of smelling of tofu. He was messy, unorthodox, and just plain annoying. He wasn't even that cute, Raven amended as a black clad boy appraised her openly from a booth she had passed. Just because he had a baby face that tinkered on being obnoxiously cute didn't mean it was something a girl would want to look at all the time. Who wanted someone who was boyish instead of manly, like Robin or Aqualad? Only someone like…Jinx would want a baby-faced boy. But Jinx _was_ dark like she was…And, dammit, they hadn't even seen the side of the real Beast Boy. Why would they want the package he offered when he was so much more attractive without the façade…well, at least _they_ would think he was attractive without the fascia.

Raven cocked a brow when the boy who was staring at her sauntered up to her with a cocky smirk dancing on his face. "Tell me, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

She could only stand there, dumbstruck, as he wagged his brows at her. When sanity did come back, she blinked at him before a scowl adorned her features. "That…was pathetic."

She felt her nose wrinkled when he stepped closer. "Ah, come on. You know you like it."

Raven rolled her eyes and shoved past him. She didn't have time to deal with people like him. "Say, are do you happening to be wearing Windex 'cause I think I just saw me in your pants."

A tic formed on her forehead when the damn guy jogged to her side, the same sick smiled playing over his mouth. "You're an idiot if you really think pickup lines like that attract women."

"Awh, come on, babe. You know you want this. I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can promise I can make your Bed Rock."

Raven suppressed a shiver of disgust. "Leave me alone, you creep. One more sick pickup line and I'll beat you into the ground. No one can be stupid enough to think that pickup lines like that are going to get you laid. And do you have a freaking booklet of the worst pickup lines on your person or are you just spouting these off from that brain of yours?"

The boy planted himself before her, fingers dancing over her hip as he completely ignored her comment. "Come on, baby. I promise I'll do your body good."

Raven took a deep, calming breath as her temper threatened to flare. The boy didn't take the hint, however, and plastered his body to hers. He purred another pickup line—something about him wondering if he told her she had a great body, would she hold it against him—before she let her eyes open.

He yelped and leapt away from her as black energy coated her eyes. "Holy shit, your Raven from the Teen Titans! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Raven smirked as he darted away from her, eyes bleeding back into amethyst. A brief surge of pride swamped her. She hadn't killed the idiot, thankfully, but she was proud that she scared the daylights out of him. Maybe now he would refrain from using such derogatory comments to pick up women.

"Men are so pathetic in their quest for physical pleasure."

Raven glanced down to find an old woman shaking her head slowly, sighing as the boy's figure disappeared. "It's been like that since the dawn of day, I suppose. It's worse now, though. Women are breaking free from their previous restraints cuffed on them by society." She sighed again, lazily scratching her wrinkled forehead. "'S'plains all the teenage pregnancy, though. Society has gone to the pits, I tell you."

Raven raised an eyebrow when the woman made no move to leave her side, merely stared at the crowd of citizens while patting her gray head of hair. "Old fashioned appeal, though. I grew up in an age where it was scandalous to so much as give someone a peck in public. Now, you see people sticking their tongues down each others throats with no care as to who sees."

The old woman shrugged. "No matter. Can't change society anymore than I can go back in time. So, what are you looking for?"

Raven stared at the old woman with a slight tinge of uncertainty. Old people weren't exactly on her list of favorites after dealing with that pestering man she bought her ring from. "I…am just looking around. I have nothing in particular in mind." _Unless I can find a stand of books that aren't promoting abstinence… _

"Ah."

Raven blinked down at the old woman, frown tugging at her mouth. "Well…it was nice…meeting you…" _Even if you are biased on today's blatant display of sexuality in young people…_

Raven moved away from the woman in hopes of going about her day without anymore interruptions, but a cold, wrinkled hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyebrow twitched. Why was it that people was so chummy on touching her today? "Got stuff for you."

Raven felt her nose wrinkle in annoyance as she tugged on her wrist. The woman's grip tightened, however, and Raven found herself being dragged into the throng of people.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you nicely to let me go." _I have no desire to hit you, but I will if you don't let me go. Please don't give Beast Boy a reason to think I really am heartless…though I'm almost positive I am…_

"Quiet whining. You're a Titan, right? If I wanted to do something stupid, I wouldn't grab you, of all people. You'd kick my old ass in no time flat. I just have something that I think will be worth your while."

Raven scowled at her back of the old woman's head, but let herself be dragged toward a small street that branched off the main road. It was less crowded here, almost desolate. The buildings jutting up toward the expansion of the flawless blue sky were stained from years of weather, the old brick grimy with age. Most of the buildings sported black windows cracked from rocks thrown by nasty children while others were painted with graffiti that proclaimed gangs that often frequented the place. Raven sighed. She really hoped she didn't cross any of said gangs. She didn't really feel like fighting off bullets and knives at the moment.

"Where are you taking me?" Annoyance—and a hint of dreary exasperation—deepened her voice as the old woman gave another sharp tug on her wrist.

"My shop," she stated as if she had told Raven many a times. "Where did you think I was taking you? To an ambush of gang members who are still sore about you locking up their members?"

Raven frowned. "Well, this isn't exactly the happiest part of Jump City."

The woman cackled. "Ah, but you see, rent is cheap here. Not many people are brave enough to set up shop here."

Raven made a quite sound in the back of her throat. "Most people aren't stupid enough to come by merchandise down here. How many people actually come to your store?"

The woman shrugged. "Not many."

A flint of pity sparked in her. "So you dragged me down here because you knew I wouldn't turn tail and run, given my occupation. But how are you to know that I even have money? Your mission could have been for naught if I have no money. Risky, don't you think?"

The old woman stopped in front of a two story building, brick grayed and cracked. A cheery banner, scribbled on with paint, displayed _Gitana's Tomes and Knickknacks _in a bright hot pink that made Raven's head ache just looking at it.

"I take it your name is Gitana?"

She watched as the old woman fought to poke her key into the door. "Uh-huh. I know, I know, my store's name is ditzy, but ah well. I like it, so screw everyone else."

Raven felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth at the woman's comment, but smothered it when Gitana turned to her, hands on hip and annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Well, you gonna come in or just stand there? I ain't got time for you hovering outside my shop."

Raven blinked rapidly at the woman, shock forcing her eyes to widen. Well…that was…not expected…Raven managed to scowl at the old woman. "Last time I checked, you were the one who dragged me here. I wouldn't suggest being—"

But Gitana ignored her as she scurried into the shop. Raven sighed, eyeing the door with muted unease. She had really gotten enough of old people today, but, at least, Beast Boy wasn't with her. She didn't think she could handle more coaxing into a physical relationship with the scrawny shape shifter. So, against her better judgment, she stepped into the doorway. Instantly, she was assaulted by the tangent scent of musty books and warm leather.

"Come back here," Gitana said, waving a hand through the dust motes floating within the meager light streaming through the front windows. Raven followed her through a maze of mahogany shelves crowded with books of all shapes and sizes. For a moment, Raven paused, eyes roving over the spines of tomes centuries older than herself. Uncaring that the old woman had noticed she had stopped, Raven ran a pale finger over an old Egyptian scroll crinkled with age.

"Are you coming or not?" Her tone was edged with impatience, but Raven ignored it as she plucked a book from the shelf filled to the brim with ancient African folklore.

Gitana sighed, scratching her wrinkled temple in agitation when Raven continued to browse through the shelves without so much as a glance of acknowledgement in her direction. Raven distinctly heard the old crone mutter about rude teenaged superheroes beneath her breath, but she was too wrapped up in the majesty around her. Never in her life had she seen so many books on ancient witchcraft or mythology. Intrigued, Raven meandered around the shelves, greedy eyes scanning titles or parched scrolls with more interest than she had ever shown at the tower.

"Come here," Gitana called from somewhere behind her, voice muffled as if she were talking through piles of something. Sighing, Raven replaced a book she had been thinking of purchasing and followed the sound of the old crone's voice.

She found her digging thorough a stack of books yet to be shelved that appeared older than the owner herself. Cocking a brow, Raven watched as Gitana tossed them aside with no care that they were probably centuries old. Raven flinched when a particularly old Wiccan book cracked to the hard moss green carpet onto its spine.

"What are you looking for?" Raven was tiring of such blatant disrespect for ancient works, so she figured it was best to offer her assistance.

"I'm looking for a book, genius."

Her eyebrow twitched. "I get that. What book? You know, maybe if you told me the title of it, I could help find it."

Gitana crawled to another stack of book while tossing her an aggravated look. "I've got it. Just gimme a minute."

"Why did you call me back here if you had yet to find what you wanted me to look at?"

When the old woman merely grunted, Raven relented and moved back to the shelf that held old lore from a country she had never heard of before. It was interesting, to say the least. Prophecies, witches, mythological creatures. It even went into detail about a race of cat demons and their ruler. It was probably all nothing but legends, but it grabbed hold of her curiosity, so it was all that mattered. Raven was pulling her book to her side when a book suddenly crashed down beside her. Raven jumped slightly, whipping to the side to glance down at the large tome bathed by grime lying innocently on the floor.

"Here it is," Gitana cackled. Raven blinked, turning back to the shelf and pushing aside a group of book to find the old woman's face grinning from the other side. "I had it all ready and waiting, but I guess my old mind forgot. Whatcha got there?" She asked, snaking her finger to point at the book Raven had clutched to her chest.

"Oh. This. It sounded interesting, so I think I'll buy it, if it isn't out of my price range."

Gitana smiled. "Doubt it. So, get your books and check out."

"Books?" Raven asked hesitantly. "I only want this one—"

"Nonsense!" Gitana said voice tinged with offended shock. "You have to buy its complementary book too, you know!"

Raven eyed the book Gitana had shoved from the shelf. "I don't think I can afford both. Heroes aren't rich, you know."

But the old woman merely waved an uncaring hand. "I'm not expensive. Come on, if you're ready." Raven watched as the gray head disappeared, only to pop up beside her moments later.

She scurried behind Raven to get the book. Raven winced when she shoved it into her arms, the spine digging painfully into her chest. "Why do you want me to have this?" She asked with a quite exhalation of breath. "Is there something in particular you want me to read, or do you just want to get rid of it and I'm the poor sap you grabbed from the crowd?"

The old woman gave a liquid cough. "Stop complaining and just check out, will ya? You'll understand when you read it." Gitana planted herself on a stool behind a counter pilled high with knickknacks that gleamed dully with age. She sat her books on the only empty space near the woman, gingerly picking up a carved statue that seemed to be half cat, with pointed ears atop its armored head and a bow and arrows slung over its cloaked back.

"How much will this cost me?" Raven asked as she sat the figurine down, wincing as the woman scribbled down numbers and figured taxes.

"How much you got?"

Scowling, Raven planted her hand on the counter to fish through her pockets. Gitana's eyes caressed her ring as Raven laid her money on the counter. "I have eighty, but I will not pay that much for two books, one of which I don't want—"

"Where'd you get that ring?" She asked, picking up Raven's small hand in her own and tilting it so the gold stone caught in the sunlight.

Eyebrows drawn, Raven told her where she got it. "Hmm," she said after a pregnant pause. "Pretty. Twenty dollars."

"Twenty? For two hard back books that are probably centuries old? Kind of…cheap, don't'cha think?"

Gitana reached over to pluck the cat warrior from the counter, turning the smooth wood in her hand. "Want me to add more? I can—"

"No, twenty is a fair deal." Raven laid out the money as Gitana slid the books into a plastic bag that cheerfully displayed "Thank you!" in big, red letters.

Raven walked out of the shop, wares in hand and frown tugging at her mouth. She had the strangest urge to stop and flip through her free book, but before she could so much as lift her hand, a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Raven! Finally found you," Beast Boy said as he jogged up to her, bag in hand. He glanced around at the surroundings. "Wouldn't expect you to be here, of all places, though…"

"How did you find me?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he had followed her. She had wanted to spend her day alone, but from the looks of it, things weren't going to play well in her court today.

"Your smell."

Raven had the insane urge to sniff her skin as she ground out, "What?"

He blinked slowly before it dawned on him. Hastily, he said, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant your scent is easy to find because you only use soap and detergent, not any weird spray like most people do. It was hard, because your scent is hard to find over all the other colognes, but, well, your skin has a unique smell that I can pick up on…I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

"Please do," she muttered, and after a brief thought, shoved her bag into his hands. At his baffled glance, she added, "Let's get this day over with, shall we?"

* * *

"So, when's your date?" Raven asked almost casually as they walked into the Tower garage, Beast Boy's arms loaded with their bags. 

He glanced down at her, brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You're date. With the redhead. You know, in exchange for your DVDs?"

"Oh, yeah, told her that I wasn't interested in dating right now. She said she didn't want a date, just a little action—"

Raven scowled. "Enough said, Beast Boy. Let's not go into detail about the evening you have planned."

He cocked an amused brow as Raven coded in the password for the elevator with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I told her, if you'll let me explain, that I don't want just action anymore. She got kinda mad, so I had to pay full price for the DVDs…"

"Beast Boy, you'll sleep with any female that offers themselves. Getting turned down by _you _for sex is the greatest insult you can give a woman."

Beast Boy sighed dejectedly. "Why do you play me off as a whore? You realize that I don't have sex with every woman I come across. In fact," he added when she opened her mouth to interrupt, "most of the time I'm locked in my room with one of them, its strict kissing, maybe foreplay, but never full blown sex. I can count the women I've slept with over the years here in Jump City on two hands."

She folded her arms over her chest. "And in Japan?"

"Four," he stated proudly. "Only four girls, who, might I add, always initiated it. Not me. I'm not stupid enough to hit on girls myself, not after getting turned down by those two girls here when that stupid, idiot alien mistook me for his dog—hey, I think I made out with that blonde one last month—never mind," he said, clearing his throat at Raven's exasperated look. "But seriously…I'm not a whore…I just…like attention, is all." He pinned Raven with a glare. "We all know I don't get it here."

Raven bit back a snarl. "Oh, so I'm the reason behind your prostitute lifestyle?"

Beast Boy wasn't fazed by her insult. Instead, he shifted the bags in his arms as he sent her a mischievous smile. "Tell me, why do you care so much? You don't do this to Cyborg."

Raven glared at him before giving an aloof shrug and masking her features into solemnity. "Cyborg has two women—"

"Who he can't decide on, which means he's dating both of them—"

"He's not two-timing, Beast Boy. He's treating both like friends—"

"With benefits. Lots and lots of benefits," Beast Boy mused with a pleased smile at his best friend's lifestyle.

"And they are both aware that for the moment, what they do doesn't count as a relationship. He laid out the plan to both of them. They know that what they do is not a relationship. Merely…"

"Sex?"

"First off, why are we discussing Cyborg's sex life? Secondly, can he even…? Never mind. Don't want to think about that." Raven rubbed her temples to get rid of the unwanted images. "Besides, the only one he's really…doing that with, is Bumblebee, who knows about Sarah. She's decided that she will be with him until he decides on his future girl, and though she's not happy with Sarah at the moment, she's handling it…"

"Brave girl," Beast Boy said as the elevator doors opened to their destined hallway. But instead of branching off toward his room, Beast Boy followed behind her. Raven thought nothing of it. Over the years, it was Beast Boy's second nature to come to her room. Neither one thought about it, nor did they try to change it. When it her room, things changed between them. His mask dropped, she stopped using her powers as a shield, and they were two ordinary teenagers with more on their plate than they could handle alone. So, they shared it together, to lessen the load.

"What do you mean?" She keyed in her code, not even bothering to angle her body so he couldn't see it. He knew the code by heart, just as she knew his, so there was no reason to hide it from him. Knowing Beast Boy, he could probably key in her code with his eyes closed.

Raven didn't even really think about it when he followed her into her haven, not now that he was closer to her than Robin ever had been. She didn't mind having him in here, anyway, since she was in here with him. Otherwise, she would pound him to the ground and he knew it.

Beast Boy sat the bags down on her bed and made himself comfortable on her bed, arms folded behind his head and booted feet crossed at the ankles. She scowled at him. "Boots off the bed."

He smiled at her as he slithered down her bed to toe off his boots. "I mean that she's brave, kinda stupid too—but don't tell her I said that—for being with him, even knowing that he might not choose her in the end."

"She…loves him," Raven grimaced, the word sounding foreign on her tongue as she pulled the tie from her hair. "People do stupid things when they're in love, I guess."

"Yeah," he murmured, easing back into his previous position and staring out her window, gaze unseeing as it drifted over the ocean. She didn't press him as his eyes darkened, memories of Terra undoubtedly swamping him.

Raven had learned long ago that Beast Boy was nothing but a broken façade shielding him from the world. He was a jokester, spouting off stupid comments and horrible pranks, yet behind it all, behind the laughs, the smiles, the forever happy expression, was a broken boy who knew nothing but pain and anguish. Raven had known, deep down somewhere within her, that Beast Boy never really showed who he was to others. He was an actor playing a part in a world that never spilled light onto his script, a shell of a man who only acted how others portrayed him. If they wanted him to be stupid, he was. If they wanted him to be slow, he was. If they wanted him to be a hero, he was. If they wanted him to be everything he didn't want to be, he _was_. It was how he hid his past from everyone, how he helped himself move along in life.

But things changed. After Japan—a turning point in everyone's life—Beast Boy found that it was pointless to hide from her. He knew, without words, that she was aware of his front. He knew she didn't pity him, didn't loathe him, merely understood him. So around her, in the safety of her presences, his façade dropped, and he was Garfield Logan, a boy who had lost everything before he was even a teenager, had gained a power that made him different from others, had a heart that shattered as easily as glass. He was Gar, who wasn't all light and jokes and stupid comments. With her, he could drop his costume without having her judge him, could be the unsure boy who had doubts, and fears, whose thoughts could be heard without jokes to cover up his uncertainty of who he was, and his place with his teammates. He was just him. A boy on the brink of adulthood who still whispered to his parents when shadows danced around his room, a boy who still wept when the loneliness became too much, a boy who buried himself in the attention others offered him, because it was the only place he felt anyone would want him. He was just…_Beast Boy_ with Raven.

Maybe that was why she let him into her room. When he stepped through her threshold, his façade shattered. He stopped holding his shoulders high, instead letting the slouch as if they world weighted down his bones. When in her domain, his smile, always present, dropped, and he could finally let his mouth stretch into a comfortable line. With her, the jokes stopped and he could be sarcastic, could be mean, or broody, and she wouldn't question him. None of the others knew he was the only one to ever be within her room. They never knew that there were times when he would ease under her door when the façade started to break, and he needed solace. They didn't know that he had spent most of his nights with her, curled against her, and she let him without sarcastic bites, without scorn, merely pulled back to covers and let him hold her to him as if she were his only lifeline. There was no kissing. No sex. Just a boy who needed the comfort of the only person who knew who he was and did not hate him for it and a girl who knew his pain, knew his fears, and wanted nothing more than to give him release from it all.

Raven settled in a wing-backed chair close to her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin against them, only to watched him. There were times when he would open up as himself, with genuine smiles, warm laughs, and amusing jokes that even had her cracking a smile. There were times when he was so happy that he would just grin and stare out her window, with no words, no gestures, and when he turned her eyes to her, they were a bright, warm green, like wet grass in the spring. She could never understand why he did not show this to others, but when she asked, he merely said, "Why show them what they will tear down?"

"You know," he said softly, voice deep now that he wasn't lacing it fake amusement, "I hate her sometimes."

Raven said nothing, didn't need to, as he sat up, cocking up one knee and resting his forearm against it as he stretched out his other leg. "Sometimes, I wish I never met her. I wish that she would have stayed in the stone coffin. I wish…that she would remember me."

Sunlight softened his spiked hair, casting his face in a glow that brought out the man in him. "It's stupid, I know, but sometimes…I wonder why I wasn't good enough. I mean, I know that I'm not much in any aspect, that even then, I was hiding, but I would have thought…if she loved me like she said she did…why didn't she see me…like you do?"

Raven swallowed against the painful lump growing in her throat, heart clenching in a way that had her stomach fluttering wildly. She kept her eyes cloaked as he turned to her, resting his cheek against his knee and locking agonized eyes with hers. "You saw the real me without loving me. You pushed aside my barriers and found me, without asking, without wondering if maybe things between us would be strained because of it. You…don't love me, and yet you let your own guard drop around me. She didn't do that. She didn't even try to see beneath the mask. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she didn't care.

"I loved her." He smiled, but it was pained, broken around the edges from too much time hiding away. "It wasn't some childish crush, or puppy love. I loved her. I would have given my life to save her…nearly did…and she crushed me. That pain…was worse than anything I'd felt before. Losing my parents was hard, but their memories kept me from breaking. But Terra…god, it hurt. I would have taken physical pain over that any day, because it's not something you can soothe with medication. You can't sleep it off, because it's always there, waiting to spring up and drag you back down when you think you finally have a hold on your life. It's been four years…four fucking years and I still hurt.

"Someone said—I think I read it in a book of yours—that a broken heart will sting at first, and then make you strong, but it didn't. I'm not strong, and the pain hasn't gone away. You know, I never kissed her," he chuckled, but the sound was dull. "Never really touched her. Sometimes, when I'm with a woman, it's _her_ I'm with. It's _her_ I'm kissing, _her_ beneath me, _her_ crying out my name…and then I feel disgusting. Absolutely filthy. Not because I pictured Terra instead of the nameless girl I was with, but because I've been using sex as a way to get back at her. You won't want to know this, but I'm never gentle. I never have been. It's always hard, and nearly painful for us both. Claws, teeth, blood, and their excuse for me is that I'm part animal, so it's only natural that I'm primal in sex…but it's not… I do it because I want her to hurt, like she hurt me. I get to hurt her again—emotionally this time— by dropping her even though I'm hurting someone else, someone innocent of Terra's crimes…that's sick, isn't it?"

He gave a long sigh, flopping back against her pillows and throwing his hands above him, eyes on the ceiling. "Another reason why it's hard to handle myself. I'm a beast, without having chemicals screw me up. I'm a beast because of _her._ Dammit…"

Raven gnawed on her lip before dropping her own façade and sliding beside him, mimicking his position, their bodies lined up from hands to feet, though her body ended at his calves. "I wonder if I'll always be like that," he sighed. "Always cruel, always punishing her when I'm supposed to be looking for pleasure. Not pain."

Raven stared at the ceiling, at the spider webs she had missed in her usually monthly dusting. "You'll find someone who won't remind you of Terra. You'll find a girl who you don't want to hurt, who you'll want to…please, and not punish. I won't tell you to forget the past. You can't. But you can build yourself up from it. It'll be your building block."

She eased onto her side, front flush against his side, and plowed her fingers through her hair to rest her head against her palm, elbow keeping her balanced beside his head. He turned to her, face calming from its previous run of emotions that he couldn't keep under control. "You'll never be able to forget what Terra did to you, Gar. But you can use her to make yourself better. You can take the hurt she caused you and mold it until it becomes a goal. You can use it to find a woman who will see beneath your exterior, who will know you for who you are, and who will be with you because she loves you, Garfield Logan, and not Beast Boy the prankster."

Raven kept her eyes locked with him as he searched them, a trait that Garfield had an uncanny knack for. Beast Boy never looked beyond the surface. Gar looked past the skin and into the soul, which Raven felt unnerving, but comforting at the same time. It astounded her that what lied within the boy before her was two people, so different, yet still one in the same.

"You know," he said easily, his body softening and playfulness chasing away his fears, "for someone who acts like she has something unpleasant shoved up her shapely ass, you are quite the philosopher."

Raven scowled at him, but before she could say something back, he leaned up and brushed a tender kiss against her brow. "But thank you, Rae. For everything."

He scrambled off the bed in case she had something evil planned for him, instead scooting to the floor to plow through the bags. Raven closed her eyes, willing the blush away, and eased down on her stomach so she could watch what he did. He pulled out his anime DVDS, a handful of comics, as well as an array of cologne that, once she picked up to sniff, smelled absolutely delicious.

"Is that why you take so many showers?" She wondered as she lifted the next bottle to smell. Dark, sultry, yet light enough to where when he wore it, it would only give a hint of what lurked beneath. "Because you feel filthy?"

"Hmm, yeah. It was never about the tofu. Just the fact that I was tainting myself willingly." He shoved aside his comics to dig through her bags, giving one glance behind him to make sure she was okay with it. At her uncaring shrug, he pulled out her two books from Gitana's, thumbing through the one she willingly bought.

She was distastefully flipping through his comic as his eyes skimmed over a random page he had landed on. He made an interested sound in his throat. "Hey, this is cool. Says something about a demon taking control of its pack and leading it into a war, then settling it into peace. Really interesting. Can I borrow it after you're done?"

Raven made a sound of agreement in the back of her throat. Another thing Garfield liked that Beast Boy didn't was genuine reading. He wasn't an avid reader like she was, but he would take interest of the plot was good enough. It usually meant that he would come to her room to read, or read within the depths of his. Raven wasn't too fond of him carting off her possessions into the dumpster he called a room, so she was fine with letting him stay in here.

He sat the book aside and bent at the waist to reach for the one Gitana wanted her to have so badly. She had forgotten about it after Beast Boy had met her at the store entrance and had piddled around with him most of the day at the festival. It had yet to even cross her mind. Raven sat up, pulling her legs beneath her and leaning across his shoulder as he ran a long, clawed finger against the gold writing. "_The Book of Garion_? What's that?"

Raven shrugged, scooping her hair to the side so she could lean down farther without it getting in the way. She had let it grow out, the longest piece hitting just above the swell of her breasts, but usually kept it pulled away from her face in a French braid Starfire was so enthused to plait in her hair.

Beast Boy pried open the cover, cringing when the spine creaked from misuse, and laid it open in his lap. He flipped a few pages, eyebrows mating together when every page he turned to was blank, pages yellowed and crinkled with age and water stains. "Umm…why did you buy a diary? Especially one this big? Most girls get books that you can actually hide…then again, this is you we're talking about—" He chuckled when she cuffed him over the side of the head and reached down to pick the book from his lap. She leaned it against the back of his skull as she flipped through it.

Ignoring his complaints about dusty getting into his carefully styled spikes, Raven muttered, "Stupid old crone. Why would she give me an empty book?"

"Why would a diary have a name?" Beast Boy wondered, finger tapping against his lip. "That's…weird. You'd think it would say 'Diary' or something like that. Maybe nothing at all…"

Raven made sure to snap the book closed, basking in his wince as the sound thrummed through his sensitive eardrums. "Some old woman shoved it on me, saying that it would be worth my while and stuff like that. I think she just wanted to get rid of it, so she gave it to me." Raven tossed the book on her shelf, and never gave it another thought.

"Get your crap off my floor and lets get something to eat."


End file.
